When Everyone's Super, No One Will Be
by avengersashley
Summary: The Underminer has been defeated, but Syndrome is back, and he's taken Jack-Jack again! The Incredibles call the Avengers for a second time as the assumed-dead supervillain makes another appearance, this time to take what was his! Sequel to "That Was Totally Wicked" Not critical to read that first, but things would make a lot more sense. COMPLETE
1. It's Alive!

**Hey guys! I'm Back with round 2!**

 **So this is the sequel to my other story, "That was totally Wicked" and I would recommend reading that one first. If you didn't, I don't think you're missing that much, but chapter 11 in there is pretty much how this whole story is going to be. WARNING: NOT FOR THE EASILY ANNOYED OR PEOPLE WHO HATE BAD JOKES. This story is going to have horrible jokes and puns so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Also, like I've said in my other stories, I don't mind bad reviews, if you don't like how I'm doing something, please, tell me I would love to hear it. But please, don't swear please. I don't swear in my stories (crap is not really a swear word, and I use that) so please don't in the review. If you hate the story, go ahead tell me, just please don't swear. Thank you!**

 **Other than that, it is going to be the same character list as the first story, (the whole Parr family, Frozone, Edna, the original avengers, and Scarlet Witch and quicksilver) Something I am adding, is basically what I call them. This is a reference, because looking at my old story I changed what I called them a lot, it may vary a little bit, but if your ever confused I just wanted to put this in here. So here is the list:**

 **Dash Parr: Dash**

 **Violet Parr: Violet, or Vi**

 **Jack-Jack Parr: Jack-Jack**

 **Helen Parr (Mrs. Incredible): Helen**

 **Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible): Bob**

 **Edna Mode: Edna, or E**

 **Lucius Best (Frozone): Frozone**

 **Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch): Wanda**

 **Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver): Pietro**

 **Steve Rogers (Captain America): Cap**

 **Tony Stark (Iron Man): Stark**

 **Thor Odinson (Thor): Thor (side note: there's literally like nothing else to call him :/)**

 **Bruce Banner (Hulk): Banner, or Hulk (when he's the hulk)**

 **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow): Natasha, or Romanoff (or Nat, but only Clint calls her that…)**

 **Clint Barton (Hawkeye): Clint, or Barton**

 **Sorry that was really long, but please enjoy, and read and REVIEW!**

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Mrs. Parr, it's me, Jack-Jack is fine, but weird things are happening-"_

" _Jack-Jack is still fine, but I'm getting really weirded out-AAUGH! When are you coming back?"_

" _I'm not fine Mrs. Parr! AH! Put that down! Stop it! You need to call me!"_

 _The phone calls kept getting weirder and weirder and Helen was more and more scared._

" _Hi, this is Kari, sorry for freaking out, but your baby has_ special needs _." Bob looked confused._

" _Special needs?" He whispered._

" _Anyway," the voice recording continued, "Thanks for sending a replacement sitter-"_

 _Helen pulled the voice away confused and scared, "Replacement sitter? I didn't call a replacement!" She said, and the two of them jumped out of the car, their two other kids right behind them. They burst through the door and saw Syndrome, standing in their kitchen. He hit them with the laser beam and they froze, staring at Syndrome as he held their youngest son._

" _Shh," He said quietly, looking at the baby in his arms. "The baby is sleeping." Then he turned back to look at the rest of the family, laughing evilly. He then started to monologue._

" _You took away my future," he said, stepping to the side so he could fully face the family. "I'm simply returning the favor." He paused for a moment. "Oh, don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. Supportive, encouraging, everything you weren't." Aiming that last comment at Bob, he continued. "And in time, who knows, he may make a good side kick."_

 _Syndrome then flicked his wrist and sent the Parr's through the table, smashing it. Sending a laser beam through the roof, it broke, and he laughed again, starting to fly into the air._

" _He's getting away, Bob, he's getting away!" Helen cried, frantically, as Syndrome flew up into the air. Jack-Jack started to cry as they flew higher into the air._

" _We have to do something, Bob, we have to do something now!" She yelled again, all of them standing up. They ran outside, watching helplessly as Syndrome took Jack-Jack closer to the plane in the air._

* * *

Helen threw off the covers and flew out bed. She sprinted down the hall to Jack-Jack's room, slamming open the door. Seconds later, her husband was behind her, scanning for danger.

Helen sighed when she saw Jack-Jack laying there, sleeping peacefully. She leaned up against the doorway, and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Another nightmare?" Bob asked, concerned for his wife. She nodded, but didn't saw anything.

"Come here," Bob said, and pulled his wife into a hug. "Jack-Jack's fine. He's right there. We moved to a different neighborhood. He has no clue we live here." He said soothingly.

Helen sniffed, and pulled back. "I know, Bob, but when Lucius said that Syndrome was alive back in New York, I-I can't stop thinking of him. What if he does come back? What if he really does take Jack-Jack?"

* * *

" _This isn't the end of it! I will get your son eventually! I will get your son!"_

* * *

"This isn't the end of it." Helen mumbled under her breath.

Bob looked at her oddly. "Did you say something?" Helen just shook her head.

"No, I'm just tired, it's alright. I'm going to bed." She had just turned around to leave when a scream came from Violet's room.

Both of them ran two doors down, and Dash peeked out of his room. Helen and Bob ran into her room, and saw her pointing at the skylight in her room. A big metal gray ball was falling quickly towards their house.

"Move, move, MOVE!" Helen screamed, stretching her right arm to pull Violet out of her bed, the other to grab Dash and push him down the hall. They ran down the hallway, and she used both arms to grab Jack-Jack from his crib before they ran out of the house. Just in time too, because as soon as they left, the gray ball reached the roof of their house, but before it hit the house, six long legs spread out from the bottom and hit the ground.

Violet threw up a force field in front of them to protect them from dust and dirt, and when the dust cleared, they saw the full thing.

"Omnidroid." Bob growled, his hands clenching into fists. Then a man with fiery orange hair flew down and landed on the ground in front of the omnidroid.

"Syndrome." Helen said, with the same ferocity as her husband. He was supposed to be dead, sucked into an airplane engine by his cape, shredded to pieces. But here he was, standing in front of them.

"Hello Incredibles!" Syndrome called out, coming closer. The family immediately took a fighting stance. "Let's see what you're real identities are." He leaned closer and studied the faces of all of them.

He paused for a moment. "Yeah I have no clue who you are. That was pointless." He said, mostly to himself.

Dash smirked. "Yeah," He called out, "Just like your face!" He snickered, and him and Violet high fived, before going back into a fighting stance.

Syndrome snorted quietly, and then started laughing, louder and louder. A minute later, he was bent over, hands on his knees, out of breath from laughing too hard. He took a deep breath, and instantly his face was blank, no emotion. "That was dumb." He said, monotone. It was very tense for a moment, before Syndrome started talking.

"Well then. Awkward silence, right? Ok, so, official business," He held out his hand, "I believe I came for someone." A creepy smile crossed his face. Helen immediately backed out, holding Jack-Jack tighter.

Syndrome saw this and frowned. "Come on guys, we can do this easily, or you can make this hard." He said seriously.

He was answered by Dash running out, his punches a blur, knocking him out of the air, and meeting one of Violet's energy blasts with the face. He groaned a stood up, pushing his hair back up into the air. "Ok, hard way then."

He pressed a button on his wrist controller, and one of the omnidroids arm shot up and heading right down towards Helen.

"Mom, move!" Violet screamed and used a force field to hold up the arm before it could crush Helen. More buttons were pressed, and another arm came up and knocked Violet back.

Dash ran after his sister, making sure she was ok. Bob growled and ran for Syndrome, who jumped up and flew into the air, just out of reach. An arm flew towards him, and forced him into the ground, the claws digging into the ground. Bob pushed tried pushing up on the claws, but they didn't move. Dash brought Violet back over to the fighting, and she placed a force field around Syndrome, and brought him crashing down into the ground. Dash ran over and was a flurry of punches and kicks, hitting every angle of Syndrome that was available.

At one point, Dash slipped up, and Syndrome had a open shot. He used his laser beam to freeze Dash, and throwing him up and away.

"Dash!" Helen yelled, momentarily distracted from protecting Jack-Jack. Syndrome used this opportunity to freeze Helen, and fly over and pick up Jack-Jack. He flew up and into the air, and unfroze Helen, and froze Jack-Jack, so he didn't have a repeat of last time.

He laughed as he flew past the omnidroid, Jack-Jack frozen in his arms, the Parr family watching in horror.

* * *

 **Did you all like it? I hope you did! Ok, new chapter might be out soon, be ready!**

 **Please review!**


	2. A Call For Help

**Heya guys, this is taking me a really long time to update, holy crap. I thought I would have time to do it this break, but we are really lazy, and I've been sleepy, and all sorts of things. I'm also trying to cram in the last couple chapters for my story that I'm going to use for NaNoWriMo, so that happened. Also,**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS!**

 **This years been pretty great, and I know I have alot of things to be thankful for, especially you guys. On the story before this, we hit 45 reviews (which is amazing, the most reviews I've ever had!) and on a different story, we just hit 5,000 views! Holy crap! You guys are awesome, I don't know what I'd do without you!**

 **So this chapter took _forever_ to write because I just never got to it, so I'm sorry for that. But yeah, here you go, please review! Those make my day!**

* * *

Helen just stared blankly into space as her husband wrapped her into a hug. Their other two kids were close by, quietly whispering about what had happened.

"Helen, it will be alright, we'll get Jack-Jack back, we'll go call Edna she can help." Bob whispered, giving options so his wife didn't freak out completely. "I'll call up Lucius, he can come up, maybe I'll send out some other call to more supers, reconnect with some of them," Bob was about to continue before Helen cut him off.

"The Avengers." She muttered, barely audible.

"What?" Bob asked, not hearing her.

"The Avengers. We'll call them. They helped us out last time, they have to come help us out, we need to go to New York, we need to call them-" Helen rambled on and on until Bob cut her off.

"Helen, honey, are you sure you want to ask them? I'm sure they are busy with other things, and we can handle Syndrome no problem." Bob asked.

"No, Bob, we can't handle him on our own. We thought he died last time, but here he is, and now he has Jack-Jack! We need to call the Avengers!" Bob sighed, because he knew he would not win this argument.

"Yeah let's call them! I want to hang out with Pietro again!" Dash chimed in, jumping from his seated spot on the dirty ground.

"And I want to see Wanda again," Violet agree, but not as jumpy as Dash.

Helen crossed her arms and smiled at Bob, as to say, _see? I told you so._ Bob shook his head but agreed.

"Alright. I'll call Edna, see if she can get in touch with Stark. But I'm also bringing Lucius on this." Bob said, walking back into the only slightly damaged house to get a phone. Helen smiled as she ushered her kids back inside of the house, not to sleep, but to get ready.

* * *

Tony was mid-punch to a monstrous suit of armor that resembled his own when his phone rang.

"JARVIS, who is it?" He grunted out as he spun and shot three other suits with a repulsor beam.

"Edna Mode, sir." The AI replied, and Tony told him to answer it.

"Tony, darling, how are you doing?" Edna shouted through the phone, which was completely, unnecessary because Stark could hear her perfectly fine.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, E. Can it wait til later?" Tony swore under his breath as an enemy repulsor beam hit his arm, short circuiting his own repulsor.

"I'm sorry, Tony, but it is somewhat of an emergency. You remember the Incredibles? That lovely little family you met, with the older man, Bob, and the stretchy, adorable wife, I love her darling she is my favorite, Helen, their three kids, the-" Edna rambled on and on before Stark cut her off.

"Edna, I really need to go. Is there a point to this?"

Edna sighed over the phone. "Yes, darling. The youngest, the one you were acquaintances with, Jack-Jack, has gone missing. Syndrome, the villain that faced, your Captain and Lucius, took him from their home. Helen, the poor dear, is going crazy and asked for the Avengers to come help."

Tony blew a raspberry. "Well, Edna, we are kind of in a situation then. Me and Cap are stuck here in Afghanistan fighting some of my AI, the twins are in Siberia taking out some HYDRA facility that they stayed in for a while. Hulk and Thor are actually in space I think, on the moon I think. Hanging out with the Watchers." Tony thought for a few more seconds as he ripped a head off of one of the robots.

"Well, our assassins are open. I think they are just at the tower. I can have JARVIS give them a call. They should be able to help."

Tony could almost hear Edna smile across the phone, which was actually impossible.

"Thank you darling, that will probably call Helen done. I will talk with you later. Ta-ta darling!" Edna said, and ended the call.

Tony sighed. 'My gosh that woman is a handful,' He thought to himself before talking to JARVIS.

"J, put a call in to Romanoff and Legolas, get them moving."

"Already done sir. They should get the message shortly." Stark's AI replied.

Tony smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably lay around on the couch in your pajamas all day, sir."

"Probably."

* * *

Clint groaned as he turned on his stomach to reach his phone in his back pocket. It had just buzzed, and he had to move from his very comfortable position to reach it.

Squinting against the bright screen in the dark living room, he stared at the text message he got from JARVIS, explaining the next mission he and his partner had to go on.

Clint nudged Natasha with his foot. "Nat, get up. We gotta go help out the Parr's." Natasha just grumbled and turned over from her side of the couch. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, and blinked rapidly, trying to wake up.

"What?"

Clint got up from the couch, and moved towards his room. "New mission. We got to go help the Parr's find one of their kids."

Natasha laid her head back down on the couch. "Have they checked the closets?"

Clint chuckled. "No, Tasha. Most people don't put their kids into closets. They saw the kid get kidnapped, by a supposedly dead villain."

"Joyus." Came Natasha's reply, not really excited about waking up.

* * *

Helen paced back and forth in the dirty living room, the floor coated with wood shaving and dust from the omnidroid almost breaking the house. Bob leaned up against a wall, and her two other kids sat on the couch. Everyone was silent.

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, and every head stared at the door. Dash ran over and flung the door open, showing the two assassins.

"Howdy." Clint said the first word as he stood side by side with Natasha, their suits standing out in the quiet neighborhood.

"Hey! Clint!" Dash smiled, overjoyed. Clint smiled and ruffled the kid's already messy blonde hair.

"What's up, kiddo?"

Violet stood up and walked over to her brother, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Hi, Natasha." She said, almost shyly. She liked Natasha, she was pretty awesome, but she couldn't tell if Natasha really wanted to be hanging around a bunch of kids.

"Hey, Vi, how ya doing." She said casually. She smiled. Natasha normally didn't care for kids to much, but she liked Violet.

"Come in, come in, sorry for the dust, our house almost got crushed in the process." Bob ushered them in as Helen just stood their staring.

"They only sent you two? This is Syndrome we are talking about. He came back from the dead and took Jack-Jack? And they gave us-" Helen was frustrated, but cut off when Dash sped off and pushed her into another room, before coming back in.

Bob flustered, muttering apologies. "Sorry for Helen, she is freaking out right now. Well, I think everyone is, but she is really going crazy. So sorry if she offended you, but honestly, we were expecting a, uh, few more people. Because we have no idea where Syndrome and Jack-Jack could've gone."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, before Natasha answered. "We may actually know some more people. We'll give them a call."

Bob smiled, and looked a little more at ease while Natasha turned away to make a phone call and Clint talked with Violet and Dash.

* * *

 **So, sorry for making Helen a jerk, but I needed it for the plot, so, oh well. But I hoped you liked it.**

 **Exciting thing I'm going to try to do before this break ends, we have another special guest coming soon! Or should I say special** _guests._ **This request was put in by** Jaeson Chandler **, so I hope you enjoy this next coming chapters buddy!**

 **Ok, guys, I'll try to update the next chapter soon, but if I don't get to it, by Winter break (3 1/2 weeks! Woohoo!) I will definitely start updating more.**


	3. Clapper Lights

**Hey guys, I just wanted to post this short chapter before the weekend it over, I haven't really gotten a chance to work on this much, because I have finals coming up, so I won't be able to do much until Christmas break, after finals. So mostly, I'll see you then!**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

The lights flickered on as two loud claps echoed the room. The dim lair was light brightly, shining off the metal on the technology, and bouncing off the rocks that made up the walls. Syndrome looked around and smiled.

"My golly, I love these clapper lights. I should get some more of those," He noted. His new lair had taken a long time to set up, because his last encounter with the Incredibles had forced him to find a new place. Slowly, he had moved equipment into the cave that he had found, weapons, machines, anything and everything he could recover. Finally, the clapper lights, because he had found them online and thought they were cool.

Syndrome turned his head slightly and checked on the baby strapped to his back. He had stolen a baby sling from a stroller that was just sitting there, and it worked pretty well. Jack-Jack was asleep in the sling, exhausted from fighting. When Syndrome had picked him up, Jack-Jack had put everything he could into fighting.

He shot laser beams, which Syndrome dodged, he turned into fire, shocked the air and space around him, but nothing worked. Minutes later, he had fallen asleep.

Syndrome looked at the rainbow-colored playpen he had bought earlier to put Jack-Jack in, and decided it wouldn't hold the superpowered baby without some reinforcements.

Placing the baby gently on a mat that was covered in pillows and blankets, and some toys hanging off on the side, he quickly tiptoed to the other side of the layer, where all his gadgets were. He picked up a small metal disk, and ran back to the pen.

Holding it a couple feet over the playpen, a blueish energy made a dome, connecting from the floor to the disk, then disappearing. He let go of the disk, and tried to reach into the pen, seeing if the force field worked.

He was shocked as he hand touched the field and was thrown backwards, landing on his butt. Syndrome laughed as he stood up, feeling accomplished. His plan was going to work this time. And nothing was going to stop him.

"MWHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" His evil laughed filled the room, spreading to every corner and crack. It echoed louder and louder, before it was interrupted by the screaming cry of a baby. Syndrome stopped laughed and stared at Jack-Jack, who was awake and crying.

"Crap!" Syndrome shouted, startling the baby. Jack-Jack stopped crying for the moment, and stared at him.

"I-I mean poop! Poop!" Syndrome said, trying to make up for swearing in front of a baby. He smiled nervously at the baby, who stared back at him, before screaming again.

Syndrome ran a hand over his face. "This is going to be a long day." He muttered.


	4. The Fantastic Four

**Hi guys, I have no idea why this is taking me forever to write. I have a slight writers block (like I know what is going to happen, I just can't like, put it to words or anything, IDK its weird.**

 **But here is the next chapter, its kinda short, but like I said, writers block. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review!**

 **Also, Merry (late) Christmas! Hope you guys had a fun holiday!**

* * *

Helen paced anxiously across the floor, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Every moment they waited around was the longer Jack-Jack was gone, and the longer Syndrome had to do whatever he had planned. Lucius had shown up a few minutes before, with a suitcase that had his suit hidden inside. Natasha had walked away to take a phone call, and came back a few minutes later.

"Alright. Back-ups' on its way in a few minutes, except we may have to take this meeting outside, because one guy is a little, uh, big." Natasha explained, shrugging.

Right then, the doorbell rang, and everyone stared at the door. Clint walked over and opened it, smiling at the group standing before her.

"Let's move outside. Do you have a backyard?" Clint asked, and Helen nodded. Natasha and Clint walked out with the group to the backyard, and left the Parr family in the living room.

"D-did you guys see the, uh, pile of rocks?" Violet asked, shocked. The rest of the family nodded in agreement. Silently they moved to the backyard, unlocking the glass sliding door to the back. They were met by the people that came help them.

There were three people standing in the Parr's backyard. Only one man looked normal.

"Hi, I'm Reed Richards," the only normal-looking person said, shaking Helen and Bob's hands. He then put his arm around air, and Helen stared.

"This is my wife, Susan." He looked over and smiled. "Susan, come on, stop hiding." Suddenly, in that space of air, and woman with long blonde hair appeared.

"Hi, I'm Susan." She said, and Dash pointed.

"What? You-you, there was no one there, then, what?" Dash stuttered. "I'm confused."

Susan laughed. "I know, it freaks out some people." Helen looked to the young woman.

"We don't see invisible supers that often. They have never seen one, so it's pretty new to them. How are you doing?" Bob explained.

Susan pointed to the man on fire, who waved. "That's Johnny Storm, my brother."

"And this big guy," Johnny said, walking over and placing a hand on what looked like a human shaped pile of rocks, "Is Ben."

He gave the superhero names for the rest of them too. "I'm the Human Torch, Susie over there is Invisible woman, Ben is The Thing, and Reed is Mr. Fantastic."

Violet looked at Reed puzzled. "What can you do?" He chuckled, and suddenly, his limbs and his body seemed to stretch out all over the place, doubling in length and wrapping around unmoving objects. Helen smiled and did the same thing, showing her power. Their powers were almost the same, except Mr. Fantastic was like rubber, Helen just stretched.

"Alright, so you guys are going to help us out?" Bob asked after all introductions were finished.

Reed nodded. "Barton called us and told us the situation. We probably aren't the best suited for searching, but we will try."

"That's all that matters. We just need to find Jack-Jack." Helen said.

Reed then pulled a map out of his back pocket and spread it out on a table in the backyard. It was a map of their town. "We'll divide it up. Johnny, you have everywhere. You're the one you can fly, go over the whole town, check every place. Dash, you do the same. You're fast right?"

Dash nodded and smiled proudly, "Fastest one around!"

Reed smiled. "Good, then run through the whole town. The rest of us, check sections at a time. Bob, you've got from 9th to 32nd street. Helen, take the supermarket and mall, check inside and around there. Violet, check the forest, and bring Lucius with you. Susie and I will check from 32nd down to the corner of Elm street. Ben, you got down by the lake, check caves and holes down there. Barton and Romanoff, take behind us, uh, I think it's West Oaks street down to the end of the city. I don't think he would've left town."

"When you've finished, meet back at this house. If you find something, try to get a hold of Johnny or Dash, and then they can tell everyone." Reed finished. "Is everyone good?"

Heads all around nodded, and Reed crossed his arms. "Good. Then let's go!"

Johnny jumped into the air and his body was engulfed in flames, left a trail of fire behind him as he flew away. Dash ran off next, his burst of speed making everyone's hair go flying. The rest of the superheros filed out through the gate in the back, running off to check their area.

'I hope we find Jack-Jack soon.' Helen's only thought was as she ran off.

* * *

 **Well, there's this chapters guest, The Fantastic Four! I forgot who asked for them, but here you go, I hope you liked it!**


	5. Searching, Searching

**Hey, here is the next chapter! Sorry, this one is not the fight scene yet, that is coming up very very soon, I promise. Right now is the point of views of when they spilt up to search**

 **Jaeson Chandler: Yep, the FF are great! I know, the fight will be coming up soon!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Well, heres the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please Read and review!**

* * *

Johnny flew above the whole town, looking down every street from up high. He didn't really know what to look for, he only knew that they were looking for a kid. Who had been kidnapped. Who had super powers.

"Jeez, everyone has superpowers nowadays. It just used to be us, and some people up in New York. Now we've got people in space, old folks, and now babies with superpowers. Does it ever end?" He talked to himself.

"I hope we find this kid, though." He sighed. Then he pushed further, the flames behind him glowing brighter as he zoomed by.

* * *

Bob ran down the street, peering into the windows of each house, trying to see anything that looked remotely supervillain. The houses seemed innocent, but Bob knew everyone could hide something.

Passing by the Jones's house, Bob saw one of his friends from the gym, Jake. He was a good guy, but on the running track, he was a speed demon. He wouldn't be surprised if he became a speedster. But right now he was watching a football game and playing with his baby daughter.

Bob pulled away from the window, satisfied nothing evil was going on. It was going to take forever to look at every house down three streets. But it was the price to pay.

'I need to find my son,' He thought to himself, motivating himself to go faster.

* * *

Helen walked briskly through the supermarket. Unlike the rest of the supers, she was the only one who wasn't wearing her supersuit. She was a regular citizen, blending in with the rest of the people in the supermarket, except their youngest child probably wasn't kidnapped by a not-dead supervillain.

Helen ran her hand through her hair, all the mess always happened to her. She just needed a break, for like ten minutes, where nothing went wrong. Just ten minutes.

Helen rubbed her eyes to stay awake, and continued searching around the supermarket for the bright red hair.

* * *

Lucius and Violet walked through the forest, quietly, trying not to step on any branches or leaves to not alert their presence to anyone there.

Violet was quiet, quieter than she was before. It was never easy when your baby brother gets kidnapped. But even though she was freaking out, she guessed that for her mom, it was even worse.

Lucius noticed that the younger girl was unusually quiet. "Hey, Vi. It'll be alright, we'll find him." He encouraged, trying to cheer her up.

She looked up and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Lucius. But it's hard."

"I know kiddo. Be we got to find them first." He said reassuringly and they moved deeper in the forest.

* * *

Reed ran quickly across the rooftops of the section he and his wife where searching. Susan turned invisible, and was looking through the windows of each house undetected. They'd had no luck so far, and Reed didn't a supervillain would be hiding out in a suburban house in the middle of a quiet neighborhood.

Between an extra large gap in houses, he stretched his legs out so they met the distance, and he crossed over easily. He saw Johnny fly by a few minutes late, and he waved to the younger man. Seconds passed, and the Parr kid, Dash, flew by, checking in with the rest of them

Susan felt for Helen. She didn't have any kids of her own, her and Reed hadn't decided on anything yet, but she could imagine how it would feel if it did happened to herself.

Her idiot younger brother was enough trouble to look after, and he was much more able to go run off and do stupid things than a baby, but at least he can take of himself. A baby, not so much.

* * *

Clint and Natasha walked near the outskirts of the town, where nearly nobody lived. They had their weapons out and drawn, ready for any situation.

"Do you think he's over here?" Clint asked his partner, looking for her advice.

"Honestly? No. I would pick down by the beach were Ben is checking. Water for an easy escape if you have a boat, plenty of sand and dirt to dug stuff up and hide it. Caves, too, easy hide outs and some big enough to make a whole room." She answered, analyzing every part of it.

Clint nodded. "Well, we're almost done clearing this section. Should we help Ben check out the beach after?"

"Yeah, we should. You never know, maybe he found something."

* * *

'Ha! Found something! Beat that Johnny!' Ben thought to himself, remembering that bet he and Johnny made beforehand to see who could find something first. He stood still as he watched a cart full of baby food, diapers, and other various baby toys being rolled into a cave by a man with impressive red hair.

'Just be quiet, and discreet.' He told himself as he slunked forward. Sneaking wasn't his strongest ability, considering he was a massive pile of rocks, so the man spotted him easily.

"Hold it, there!" He shouted from the other side, and pointed his finger at Ben. Ben almost laughed. What was his finger going to do? "Who are you?"

Ben called out in his gruff voice. "My name's Ben. We're looking for a kid, name's Jack-Jack. And I just saw you pushing a whole bunch of baby stuff into this cave. That's not a smart place to keep a baby, man."

The man looked at him, then grinned. "Ok, then, well, I can't give you him back, so I guess you'll just have to join him. A laser beam from his finger flew out and struck Ben in the chest, freezing him in his place.

"A nice little jolt should knock you out," Syndrome said to himself, and pressed a button, so the laser beam was now a beam of lighting. Lighting flash around Ben, but he barely twitched.

"Ugh. Stronger, maybe?" He sent a stronger bolt of electricity, and it still had no effect. Ben was smiling, rocks weren't conductors.

"I know. I guess, you're not affected by electricity. How about a little swim?" Syndrome moved his hand and threw Ben out into the rushing lake water, guessing that with the heavy amount of rocks, he wouldn't be able to swim very well.

With that threat taken care of, Syndrome gave an evil laugh and walked back into the cave, to go back to his plan.

* * *

 **Review please?**


	6. Has Anyone Seen My Grenade?

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update over the break when I said I was, something weird happened with my account where I write all the stories before I put them here, and it wouldn't let me in so it took me a little while to get to them.**

 **But anyway here is the next chapter, and hopefully after this one we'll be able to get into some real action! This has got a little in it I guess, but this was fun to write so I hope you like it.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: I know, I love Ben. But it's not any easier for him now so much either. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jaeson Chandler: Yes, he totally does! Maybe Hulk will do that at some point? ;)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys, I love them! Please continue! Alrighty, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Clint and Natasha causally made their way down to the beach area. They had already checked and double checked their part of the town, and were on their way to check out the beach area, where Ben was.

"So I pulled this one in the front of some the newbie agents a while back in SHIELD, it a riot. We were looking a some grenades, and the instructor was explaining how it works, how to pull the pins, all that stuff." Clint told his tory, and Natasha nodded, half paying attention and half scanning their surroundings.

"Are you even looking around, trying to look for the kid?" Natasha interrupted his story, and he looked slightly offended.

"Of course I am." Clint confidently.

"Really?" Natasha argued. "Ok, what color was the shirt of the man we passed three houses back?"

Clint chuckled. "Easy. Red, except for the bottom stripe, which was black. He also wore sunglasses, black and white vans, and Nike sport socks. He's also married, and has at least one kid, a baby."

Natasha nodded approvingly. She had discovered the same things. Clint just did it subconsciously, able to talk up a storm while doing it. "Alright, keep going."

"Ok, so I was watching in the back, and just when the instructor was talking about the pin, and how that all worked. So I picked up a spare pin and held it up in the air and called out, 'has anyone seen my grenade?'"

Clint laughed and even Natasha snorted. It was pretty funny.

"I think a bunch of agents crapped in their pants that day." Clint said, still laughing.

"The looks on their face must've been-" Natasha started to say, but was cut off when Clint held up his fist, the universal sign for shut up and stop moving.

Keeping his one fist up, he pointed slowly to the beach area, near one of the caves. They saw Ben, talking to who they guessed to be Syndrome.

They darted behind the bushes, careful not to get seen, and watched them. The assassins couldn't hear the two talking, but they could see everything. Syndrome was walking around with baby supplies, heading for the cave. Ben walked out and was talking, but then Syndrome froze Ben.

Syndrome tried shocking him multiple times, but it didn't work, so Syndrome picked him up and threw him into the water.

"No!" Natasha whispered, and moved forward. Clint grabbed her arm and held her back, putting a finger to his lips. To keep silent, he started signing.

" _We need to stay quiet. We can't help Ben if we are too loud and he spots us."_ He signed quickly.

Natasha looked confused. " _Did your hearing aids run out of batteries? Is that why your signing?"_ Clint shook his head. His hearing aids were fine, he needed them ever since a mission in Bogota where a bomb had made him lose eighty percent of his hearing. Tony had made him some durable hearing aids, but they still lost their battery pretty quick.*

" _No, they're fine. We just need to be quiet._ "

Natasha nodded, and they turned back to look at the beach. Syndrome was watching the water, checking around to see if Ben would pop back up, and turned back to the cart and continued walking back to the cave. When he was out of sight, Natasha started talking again.

"Alright, we need to alert the rest of them that Syndrome is here." She rushed before turning back to the crashing waves. "And we need to get Ben out. Now."

Clint was running a plan through his head. "I got something. I've got some oxygen masks in my quiver, and some air bag arrows that might give some buoyancy to old Ben. That may work."

Natasha nodded. "That's good enough for now. But we need to move." Quickly and silently, the duo ran out from behind the bushes and down to the beach. Natasha most of her weapons, except for a knife, along with Clint's bow and quiver hidden under some bushes. Clint carried the arrows, and Natasha held the oxygen masks. Double checking the cave to make sure that Syndrome didn't come out, they dived into the frigid water, oxygen masks in place.

Through the murky waters they saw Ben standing there, the last little oxygen bubbles escaping from his mouth. Clint swam first and shoved the oxygen mask in between his lips. In a couple of seconds, Ben regain consciousness and took in deep breaths of the sweet oxygen, and his eyes fluttering open. It took a second to adjust to the water, but Ben soon focused on the two Avengers before him.

" _Ben, are you alright?"_ Sign language also useful if you needed to communicate underwater.

Natasha looked kind of shocked. " _You know sign language? How many superheroes know sign language?"**_

Clint looked at her deadpanned. " _Almost all of them. I'm friends with them aren't I? You speak multiple languages-so does everyone else."_ He turned back to Ben. " _Ok, I have some things here that may be able to help you up with getting back to the surface, but we need to give the all clear."_

Natasha jumped into the conversation. " _We are going to give you the arrows, and then we're going back up to the surface and when we give you the signal, you can swim back-"_ Natasha's hands froze and her eyes trailed as she stared behind him.

Clint followed her eyes and froze. " _What the-"_

Behind them was a wall of large, non-activated omnidroids. They lined the floor of the lake, standing tall, their legs creating barriers.

Clint swam forward, closer to the robots, and looked underneath the legs. Behind that first line of omnidroids, were more and more rows of the terrifying robot, armed and ready.

" _We have to go. Now!"_ Natasha signed and she started swimming towards the surface. Clint was behind her, but before he when all the way up, he turned to Ben.

" _Wait for the signal!_ " Then Clint disappeared above the surface, leaving Ben waiting for the signal.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! That's alot of omnidriods!**

 ***All right, this is a reference to my other story, You Know What It's Like To Be Unmade (disclaimer: I do not own Hawkeye or Marvel or anything really) You should read it**

 ****And this, I really could not think of any other way for the three of them to communicate underwater without like having to redo my whole plot, so know all the superheroes know sign language. Which is totally cool because as an ASL learning student, ASL needs to be more appreciated in the real world.**

 **Alrighty so that's that. I hope enjoyed, please leave a review!**


	7. Strikingly Handsome

**What's up my peeps? I finally got this next chapter written and it feels pretty good. There is probably alot of spelling errors in this cause I typed this really quick and I wanted to get this posted, so yeah, here it is! Sorry for making you guys wait so long, I've been pretty busy and pretty stressed.**

 **REVIEWS! Even with my slacking, you guys are still reviewing, that's awesome!**

 **JJChandler: Yep! The omnidroids down there was kind of a last minute addition and I think it's fun. And yes, definitely there will be more fighting. I'm going to give you a heads up now, I'm not going to have the FF here fighting forever, because them, the Avengers, the Incredibles and other assorted characters is a heckin lot of characters, so they will be there, but probably not forever :)**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Yep, omnidroids are pretty hard to beat! I'm glad you're excited for this chapter, sorry for taking so long**

 **Dave Bennett: He is always prepared isn't he? I guess that's just part of living evilly ;)**

* * *

Natasha and Clint swam frantically for the surface, and pulled off their oxygen masks as soon as they reached the air. Swimming quickly, they reached the sandy beach and wiped off as much as the sand they could from their damp suits.

"We gotta go get Johnny, or Dash, so they can tell the rest of them that Syndrome is-" Natasha started to say aloud, when her speech was cut off by a beam. Syndrome was standing a few feet away, holding his finger out, which froze Clint and Natasha in their spots.

"Syndrome is what?" The red-haired man asked, stepping closer to the assassins. "Wonderful? Amazing? The best supervillain in the world?" He stepped closer to Natasha, and styled up his hair more with his free hand. "Strikingly handsome?" He laughed loudly, and Natasha made a face as if she threw up in her mouth.

'How could I been so stupid!' Natasha kicked herself. A Red Room assassin should be always aware of her surroundings, and the one time she was trying to think of what all those Omnidroids could do together, they had gotten captured.

"I know, I know, you must be wondering, 'Where on earth did he get that wonderful red hair?'" Syndrome continued, amazingly still on the topic of his hair. "Well, when I was little, I-" He started going off into a long monologue, and Natasha was tired of it. She gave a small glance to Clint, who saw it and thought the same thing. It would take a tremendous amount of strength, but the two assassins have been through some of the toughest times.

"So then my mom took me aside and told me-" Syndrome was still talking, and as he was waving his free hand up in the air to emphasis the part of the story, Clint and Natasha made their move.

Gathering up all their strength, the partners pushed against the beam holding them, getting inches to moves their arms and legs. After a final push, they tensed their whole bodies and broke free of the freezing beam.

"And I took the-what the heck?!" He shouted as the assassins broke out and stood in a fighting position.

"How did you-" He started, before Clint jumped right at him. Syndrome barely dodged a flurry of punches and kicks before Natasha joined in the mix. STRIKE Team Delta was overpowering him, and Syndrome made a last second decision.

Using one hand, he activated the freezing beam while trying to hold off Natasha with the other. He caught Clint in the beam, freezing him for a second. Quickly, so Clint wouldn't have a chance to break out again, he pulled a trick he used on Mr. Incredible, and threw the assassin sideways, so he flew threw the air and hit the side of one of the caves. He hit the ground groaning, attempting to get it.

Natasha threw a split second concerned glance that way, and Syndrome took that to his advantage. He pulled out the tool he tried on Ben earlier, the taser, and shot it at Natasha. She cried out as if caught her in the middle of her chest, and fell to the ground, convulsing.

Syndrome held the taser on her for a moment longer, before releasing it and leaving her laying on the ground limply. He walked confidently over to Clint, who had just made it to his feet, a hand across his midsection, holding his ribs

Clint opened his mouth to say something, Syndrome assumed it was going to be a threat, something like 'I'll kill you,' or whatever, so he immediately shot the taser at him. With no time to react and already in pain, Clint went down easily, a passed out a minute later after Syndrome released the taser.

Using the freezing beam since they had no strength, Syndrome grabbed the unconscious Clint and the semi-conscious Natasha and dragged them back to his cave.

* * *

Ben waited patiently underwater, carefully holding Clint's arrows, trying not to move them too much so they didn't release before the signal.

'Where is that signal?' Ben thought to himself as he slowly breathed in and out through the oxygen mask. He was starting to think something went wrong.

He waited for several more minutes before deciding it was enough, he need to go up. The oxygen felt thinner anyway, he was becoming light headed.

Quickly, he activated the arrows how Clint instructed him to, and two very large airbags appeared in the water. He put one arrow in each hand and they lifted his arms up, but he didn't move. Picking his legs up, he kicked strongly, and with the help of the airbags, he made his way towards the surface.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Sorry it was short, but I also did it on pretty short notice. I will try to upload the next chapter sooner! Adios!**


	8. Kidnapped

**Wazzup guys? I'm getting close, I'm trying to update all my stories around the same time, and after this I have one more to go.**

 **REVIEWS! You guys are awesome, there are so many reviews!  
**

 **Jaeson Chandler: Thanks! Yep, it will be pretty hard for Syndrome, but he has a bunch of tricks up his sleeves! ;)**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I don't know, there are many things that can happen, I guess you'll just have to wait! (Well, if I can actually update on time...)**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.**

* * *

Breaking through the surface, Ben scanned the shore, seeing no sign of Clint or Natasha.

'Where did they go?' He thought, lumbering out of the water, dropping the used arrows on the sand.

Suddenly, he hear laughing, coming from the caves and coming closer to him. He looked around, there was no where close enough where he could go hide, and he couldn't go back into the water, he didn't want to go down there again. The first thought popped into his mind, and he went for it. Moving up a little closer to the beach, he stopped in front of a small bush and curled up into a ball, shoving his arms and legs underneath him. He had used it once before, but he didn't know if it would work or not.

Syndrome walked outside the cave where he had just dragged the two assassins, and took a breath of the clean air. His day was going pretty good. Taking Jack-Jack was no problem, the three people that found out about his omnidroids were either with him, or at the bottom of the lake. He gave another small chuckle, but stopped when he saw a really large orange-ish rock. He couldn't remember if that was there before.

He stared at it for a minute more, then shrugged, and walked back into the cave. It was just a rock. Inside, he pressed a code into a keypad, and a fake rock wall slid into place, covering the entrance.

Syndrome clapped his hands twice, and all the lights turned back on. In the back corner, Jack-Jack's playpen sat with the force field hanging over it, humming softly. Next to it, the two assassins that had been sent after him sat in chairs, their hands and feet tied to the arms.

Both of them were awake, weary from the beating Syndrome had given them. He still relieved the moment when it happened, the best heroes he had fought in a while since the Incredibles.

He walked over to them, checking out their ropes, making sure that we still tight. Stepping closer to Natasha's he noticed that one hand of her was loose in her ropes. As fast as lightning, he fist shot out, and Syndrome had to drop to his knees to avoid it. Using his right hand, he used the laser to freeze her in her spot.

"Ooh, sneaky little devil. You almost got me there. Next time-" Then, Clint jumped forward, his fists flying. "Sonuva-" Syndrome cried out, before crossing his left arm over his right and froze him too.

After knowing they were both not moving, Syndrome took a deep breath and laughed. "Wow. You guys are good! I didn't even see that coming! Let me go grab my duct tape real quick," He said and was about to turn away, before thinking of something else.

"First," He chuckled, "Let's put you out of commission for a second." He changed the freezing beams to electrical charges, and the two assassins were shocked, convulsing in their chairs.

He let off the charge and letting them fall forward, whatever rope that was left holding them up. Syndrome ran over to a toolbox of his and grabbed a large roll of grey duct tape.

"This should work," He said to himself. He started with Clint, hauling him back into his chair, retying his wrists with the ropes, and covering all rope with multiple layers of duct tape. He then did the same with Natasha. Satisfied with his work, Syndrome stepped back and walked over to his computer.

Unbeknownst to him, Natasha and Clint were talking, using sign language, planning on how to get out.

* * *

Ben stayed motionless for several minutes, before making sure he was in the clear and standing up. The rocks in his joints creaked and brushed together, reminding him about how old he actually was.

But first he need to find the little speedster, or Johnny. From his best guest, the supervillain they were looking for had taken the assassins, along with the kid. Moving as fast as he could, he lumbered back into the street, searching the sky and the roads for any signs of Dash or Johnny.

Suddenly, a bright streak of red fire across the sky told him that Johnny arrived first. Loudly, he slapped his two hands together, the force creating a loud thunderclap, and Johnny turned around and landed in front of Ben.

He willed the fire back into his body, and greeted his teammate. "'Sup?"

Ben pointed down towards the beach, "I think I found them. Clint and Natasha are missing too, I think the red-head took them." Johnny nodded and smiled grimly.

"I'll go warn the rest. Head back to the house, everyone will meet up there in a minute." Then he was off, bursting into flames and flying off.

* * *

 **Sorry, that was pretty short. Currently, I'm not really liking how my writing is turning out, so I promise I'll try to make the next chapters better and more fun. How did you guys like it? Please tell me, and review! :)**


	9. Let's Blow This Popsicle Joint

**Oh boy. I've been slowly working my way through my stories, while also working on a new one. Not to bother you with what I'm doing, but that's what I'm working on right now. Real quick, here are REVIEWS!**

 **Dave Bennett: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy them! Sign language definitely comes in handy very often. As a student learned ASL along with a couple other languages, I've grown pretty fond of it.**

 **Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you like them working together.**

 **Alright, I'm going to let you go, for now, at the end there will be another thing.**

* * *

Ben waited patiently in the backyard of the Parr's house, sitting criss-cross on the lawn, drumming his large fingers on his knee. Johnny had told him to wait, but waiting was taking to long.

He himself didn't have any kids. And he could never imagine the type of the pain that Helen and her family could be feeling. Losing a kid like that, it has to be horrible. Not knowing whether he was alive or dead.

Ben was getting restless, and it wasn't even his kid. Seconds later, Dash barreled into the backyard, talking almost as fast as he could run. Ben couldn't understand a word he was saying until he calmed down.

Sitting the younger boy down, Ben was finally able to understand what the kid was saying. "What'd you find? Did you find Jack-Jack? Where is he at? Is he ok?"

Ben held up his hands. "Woah, kid. I didn't actually see him. Barton and Romanoff saw Syndrome. I was actually underwater. When we were down there, we saw Omndroids. A lot of them. An entire army."

Dash was quiet for the first time in a while. He sat there, processing the information. Slowly, the others started to trickle in. First came Reed and Susan, with Violet and Lucius. A minute later, Helen, Bob, and Johnny walked in. The whole gang was back together.

Helen hugged her kids, and Ben told the story over again. Everyone listened silently, Helen stared intently the whole time.

Johnny stood in the corner, lighting, and extinguishing it over and over in his hand. Susan leaned into Reed's shoulder, and Ben stayed where he was.

Bob turned and punched the fence he was leaning against before Helen put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and they embraced tightly.

Violet and Dash sat side by side, silently comforting each other. Violet reached over and grabbed Dash's hand, squeezing reassuringly. He gave a small smile and squeezed back. Lucius stood in the back, listening.

"So, what's our plan. What's next. We need to get-" Helen started to ask when a shrill ringtone cut her off.

Reed grabbed his phone from his back pocket, apologized, and excused himself. Everyone turned as he talked quietly into the phone, face scowling and worried.

He ended the call and walked back to the group. He looked concerned and told them the situation.

"I'm really sorry to do this to all of you, be we need to head back to New York. Now. I just got an emergency call from back home, Doctor Doom is back. He's leveled half of Central Park right now, and he doesn't seem like he's stopping. We need to go." He informed regretfully.

Helen swore under her breath, and Reed looked at her sadly. "I am sincerely, very sorry. But we must move."

The Fantastic Four expressed their apologies and said goodbye, before leaving the Parr's to themselves. The two assassins were probably with Syndrome and Jack-Jack, the Fantastic Four cleared out.

"We need to call the rest of the Avengers."

* * *

 **Woah. There's not a lot of action right now, and I plan on getting more action soon. But right now, I'm sorry to disappoint, but the Fantastic Four is not going to be continuing in this story. I'm really sorry, but I was going to bring the other Avengers back into this, and that's a heckin lot of characters, that I don't know if I'm able to do. Maybe some point, when I get better at writing I'll try.**

 **Well, I'm going to go now. There will be other cameos and appearances in this and maybe continuing stories, but the rest of them for right now will be like this.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Master Assassins?

**Hey, so I think I've finally come up with a system now. I got about 5 stories happening right now, so my plan currently is to just go down the list. Post a new chapter for each story then just go down the list, each a new chapter. If I'm really lucky, it will be all new chapters in one week, but in reality, it will probably be the new chapters in a month. Hopefully the former, but we'll see. And maybe I'll finally have an actual writing schedule.**

 **I going to try to get some more chapters in, and some better quality in this spring break. But for now, enjoy this chapter, there will be big action parts soon!**

* * *

Tony's phone rang for the fifth time that day. The first it was Edna, wanting to bring him along on another mission with the Parr's. He loved them, but there were other situations in the world that also needed to be attended to. He bet Barton and Romanoff were having a lot more fun than he and Cap were having right now.

"Tony on your right!" Cap shouted from below him, just as a broken metal suit came flying towards him, which Tony took out with two repulsor blasts.

"Thanks!" The phone rang again, and Tony rolled his eyes. The other four phone calls had been from Pepper, worrying about him, and worrying about some other big ball Stark Technologies was throwing.

"JARVIS put them on hold," Tony said as he flew upward, holding another dysfunctional robot at the waist, before dropping him.

"I'm sorry sir, the caller is no match for me. Answering call now," JARVIS said, slightly sarcastically. If he had a human form, he would be smiling right now.

Tony was confused. "What? JARVIS, your AI you can't be beaten by-" He was cut off by the high pitched voice on the other end.

"Darling! Tony, how are you doing?" Edna shouted from her end, even though Tony could hear her loud and clear.

Tony suddenly understood. No one was a match for the Edna Mode. "Hey E, can I call you back I'm still busy with those robots."

"No no no! You need to listen!" Enda said, and Tony could hear the rolled up newspaper hitting her hand. "SO remember when you were very busy fighting your, aliens or whatever,"

"Robots."

"Whatever, don't interrupt me, Anthony. So, when you sent your assassins over here, they called over the Fantastic Four, because, we had a baby kidnapped for crying out and you send the assassins? Smart move."

Tony grumbled under his breath but let her continue. "Well, now we lost your two assassins along with the baby." She said.

Tony's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "They're dead?!"

Edna laughed. "No, no darling, they're not dead. No one had died yet. Syndrome kidnapped them. Along with hundreds of omnidroids.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Like that is any more comfortable. What do you need me to do?"

Edna laughed. "What do you think, darling? Come help us out? Two members of your team are missing, do you want them back?"

Tony laughed along. "Nah, you can keep Feathers and Commie over there." He looked around. The robots were starting to die down, they had found the source of the robots and destroyed it, so all that remained were a few stranglers. He blew air out of his mouth. "Alright. Give us a couple minutes to finish up here. Call the twins and the big guys, and they should come if you tell them that we are coming."

He paused for a minute. "The twins shouldn't need any convincing if Barton really got himself in trouble. Then just getting Point Break and the big guy off the moon. I don't think it will take relatively long."

Tony Stark sighed, punching the last robot and breaking it to pieces. Some days he just did not get a break. "I'll let you go, E. Do me a favor and call the rest of them. I'll get Captain 1940's over here and we'll head your way."

Edna smiled. "Thanks, darling. Ta-ta!"

JARVIS hung up the phone, and Tony flew down to the ground where Captain America had just taken off his helmet, letting his hair fall out damp with sweat. He wiped the blood away from his bottom lip, and the right side of his face had started to bruise. Compared to Tony, he was in better shape.

Tony was bleeding from three separate places on his face, along with a black eye. His knuckles were bruised even from in the suit, and he was pretty sure his shoulder had been dislocated mid-fight. On the quinjet to the Parr's, he would need some serious first aid.

"Alright Cap. We wrapped up here, and now we gotta go help out the master assassins." Tony explained the rest of what Edna said to the freedom fighter. He listened, concern etched on his face and agreed with Edna when she suggested they leave immediately.

"If Hawkeye and Black Widow got captured, we need to move."


	11. Avengers Assemble

**Okie Dokie, this should be the last transition chapter before there is actually like action and fighting and stuff. But I was noticing something, this is actually one of my least viewed stories, and I was super hyped about this one. Am I doing something wrong? If you have suggestions if I need to change something, please review and tell me, I'd love to hear it. Otherwise, there's nothing else really. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, we'll see you there. Bye." Tony put down his phone finishing up the rest of the phone calls he needed to make. He dropped it on the table and replaced the ice pack on his shoulder as he stood up and walked to the front of the quinjet, where their Captain was flying.

Tony placed his hand on the back of the seat and looked out the windshields. "The twins are on their way. They should show up a little after us. What's our ETA?" He asked and Cap pressed a couple buttons up above him and adjusted his headset.

"About fifteen minutes." He turned around and looked at his friend. "Go lay down or something. You look like you need it, and I'm going to guess it's not going to be an easy battle when we get there. I got this."

Tony was relieved inside. All he wanted for the entire flight was to take a nap, but he didn't know if Steve would be alright. "Thanks, Rogers." He went to the back and laid down on a cot he set out, and immediately went to sleep.

It seemed like minutes later when Cap walked over and shook his shoulder, telling him they were at the Parr's house. Tony shook his head and rubbed his eyes, wishing he would have slept longer. He grabbed his phone and set the ice pack in its spot. He made sure he had on his watch, which would transform into the Iron Man suit whenever needed, and he walked to the trapdoor.

A small neighborhood was no place to park a quinjet, so Tony climbed down the ladder and Cap pulled it back up, and flew the quinjet out to the hills nearby, where there was more room for it to touch down. A couple minutes later, the twins came flying forward, with Wanda being carried by Pietro so they moved faster. Cap was right behind them, running at a pace that Tony couldn't even sprint.

Together, they pushed through the wooden gate into the Parr's backyard, where they all sat, waiting impatiently. When they entered, the family jumped up, sharing greetings and handshakes.

Violet immediately ran up and hugged Wanda, happy to see her friend. "Hey, Vi," Wanda said and hugged the girl back before they released and started talking.

Pietro saw Dash sitting in a tire swing that was tied to the tree in their backyard. He ran forward and up the tree in a record time, sitting next to the kid. "What's up?" He asked when Dash just looked up at his friend and went back to picking at an acorn he found.

Dash dropped the acorn and watched it fall, before picking another one up and kicking it across the yard. "First Jack-Jack, now Clint." He said, referring to them disappearing. "Ugh, I wish Syndrome would just leave us alone!" He shouted and threw another acorn at the ground.

Pietro felt for the kid. Dash's family had been hunted by a crazy supervillain, and just when they thought they were free when he died, somehow he came back and was tormenting them again.

"I know, Dash. It sucks. But they aren't dead, and that's why we are here, we're going to help find them."

"How do you know they aren't dead?" Dash grumbled. Pietro smiled.

"I know Clint. That man can't die even if he tried, he's way too stubborn. Natasha? She's the toughest woman I know, no one can touch here." He laughed. "And that kid brother of yours? He can turn to steel, and fire and a weird baby demon-thing. They'll be fine." He reassured Dash.

Dash dropped the acorn that he was holding and gave a small smile. "Alright. Let's go!"

The heroes stood around in a circle, going over the general events of what was happening. They were filled in about what Ben had seen, where the general area of Syndrome's base was. Once everyone was really up to speed, Bob pointed out the obvious.

"Where are Thor and Hulk?" Tony looked down at his watch, then up at the sky.

"They should be here any minute, I don't know what's taking them," Tony said, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hands. Suddenly, a loud boom crashed over the sky, and two tiny dots in the sky started falling, closer and closer to the ground. Over at the hills, the two dots grew bigger until they started to look somewhat human, and they crashed into the ground.

A wave of dust spread out, and everyone covered their mouths and noses with their suits, trying to protect themselves from choking on the dust.

When the dust cleared, Lucius was the first person to say anything. "What the heck was that?"

"That, my friend," Tony said, clapping his hand on Frozone's shoulder and watching the figures walk towards the Parr house, "Is our very own Big Green and Point Break."

Thor walked into the backyard, and Hulk stepped over the gate, trying very hard not to break anything, but ending up falling on a bush, squishing it.

"Where have you been?" Dash asked, stunned by the entrance. Thor smiled and placed his hammer on the ground.

"The moon!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air. From his spot on the bush, Hulk gave an affirmative grunt. Dash stared wide-eyed in astonishment. He'd never met anyone who's been to the moon before.

"Alright, thanks guys for finally showing up," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "They're not the only ones who've been to the moon y'know," He grumbled under his breath. "Call it, Captain." He said louder

Cap clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "We've got two objectives. One, make sure Jack-Jack and our assassins get out safely. Two, we need to get down and destroy those Omnidroids before they are out. It is all at the beach down a little ways from this house, and we are going to split up, one team with me, one team with Tony. Tony's group will go down to the omnidroids, and my group will go over and get our guys. Sound good?"

Everyone's head nodded. Helen's face was set, smiling grimly. She was going to get her son back.

"Alright, let's move out!" Cap shouted, and they split up, going to save the world.

* * *

 **Kind of weird ending, but I needed something. I'm hoping you guys will like these next chapter more, and I know I promised a lot of Syndrome, and he will be here! See you next time!**


	12. Bad Blood By Taylor Swift

**Hey guys, I'm baaaack! So, in return for this super long wait, I have this extra long chapter! Ha! Whoo, this is going to be a fun ride. Along with this, I have like eight other stories running right now, and I'm working on all of them. But I love it, it's so fun!**

 **But... right now this is the focus! I've been meaning to add more action and jokes in this story, and this is where it kicks off.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Jestalnaker94000** **: Thanks! I sure hope he does!**

 **AlchemyWriter: Yeah I know they're a little short, the story before this, its chapters were longer, and I'm working on making this one about the same length while adding more action and jokes and stuff like that.**

 **Also, side note and disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift or anything associated with her. There are jokes in here, but Taylor Swift is an amazing singer, I am not trying to discredit her. And again I don't own anything.**

 **Alright, I think that's all. So I'll leave ya to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Every time she pulled, the ropes seemed to get tighter around her wrists. Natasha pulled against the arms of the chairs, testing the strength of the duct tape.

 _Dang_. It was strong duct tape. Syndrome had been smart and covered their bonds with layers of duct tape. But he wasn't smart enough.

Natasha and her partner had been conversing in sign language for the last hour as they sat there and watched Syndrome work at his computer.

" _Tasha I'm bored. Can we please just snap these and get him?" Clint complained through sign, the disgust clearing showing on his face. They had woken up from the second round of tasers only minutes before, and Clint did not like being tied up._

" _No." Natasha signed firmly. The plan would only work if they waited. There was no way on earth that two people, even two super assassins could take on the massive army of omnidroids below the surface. They needed to get the rest of their friends._

Clint was so bored. Natasha had told him to wait and be patient, but it was really hard. Syndrome had been working around his lair, fixing some machines and typing on his computer. He was also blasted Taylor Swift across a sound system inside, and singing along off-key. It was starting to get on his nerves.

He looked across the lair, watching Jack-Jack unenthusiastically play with some of the toys in his guarded play-pen. He looked just as bored as Clint did.

Clint knew the plan was to wait, wait for their friends to show up so they can take down Syndrome and the robots in one fell swoop. But he was bored and tired. So he decided to have some fun.

"Yo, Ginger!" Clint called out, mocking the fiery red hair of his. "What's with the Taylor Swift? Didn't know you were such a fan."

Syndrome was in the middle of singing the lyrics of "Look What You Made Me Do" when Clint mocked him, and he froze.

Natasha rolled her eyes, annoyed that her partner decided to do this _right then_ , but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Yes. Yes, I listen to Taylor Swift. And I don't care what you say about her or her songs, she is a beautiful goddess with a voice of an angel!" Syndrome shouted, arms waving to emphasize his point. He was ready to defend his favorite singer with everything he had.

He dropped his arms, letting them hang at his sides. He stared at his feet as they shuffled on the floor. On hand came up and scratched the back of his neck, and pink tinting his cheeks.

"And Bad Blood just, really gets me, ya know?"

Clint stared at the supervillain, mouth agape. He shut it immediately, trying to cover the laugh that almost escaped. He rocked back and forth in his chair, eyes and mouth squeezed shut, trying to keep in the laughter.

Nastah stifled a chuckle herself, but her attention was caught by a figure in the front of the cave. Cap was peeking around the side of the rock wall, and their eyes locked. Nastah gave a tiny smile, she had been right.

But know she needed to stop Clint from pissing off Syndrome so bad that they lost their element of surprise.

Clint couldn't hold it back anymore, and he burst out laughing. Syndrome's face turned from slightly pink to a full-blown red, almost as red as his hair. Syndrome's fists clenched at his sides, and he strode forward, looking ready to punch his prisoner in the face.

"I love Bad Blood."

Both men froze and turned to look at Natasha, who smiled innocently in her chair. Syndrome looked skeptical, and Clint looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Are you joking Nat?"

She nodded eagerly, all part of her act. She had to make it look like she was a true fan. Personally, she didn't mind Taylor Swift, but she was not a huge fan of her music. She like old music, like Queen and The Eagles.

"' _Cause baby now we got bad blood, you know it used to be mad love_ ," Natasha sang quietly, a surprisingly good voice. Most didn't people didn't know that Natasha could sing. She kept it like one of her hidden talents.

Syndrome smiled a legitimate smile. He hadn't done that in a long time. Together the hero and the villain sang, and Clint just sat there in total disbelief.

" _So take a look at what you've done, 'Cause baby now we got bad blood_."

As they continued singing, Clint felt like his ears were going to fall off. Natasha sounded good, but Syndrome could make cats screeching sound like angels. He looked off to the side, and movement caught his attention.

Cap was leading some of the Avengers and Incredibles across a side wall, sneaking silently and covered by shadows. Along with him was Wanda, Quicksilver, Helen, Violet, and Dash. That explained why Natasha was keeping Syndrome's attention focused on her. Maybe he could stall a little longer too.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but it sounds like trash cans just threw up on the floor." He called out over the singing and Syndrome shot a glare at him.

"Maybe next time-" Clint started to joke when a baby's voice called out through the echoing cave.

"Momma! Momma!" Syndrome whirled around and saw Jack-Jack giggling and clapping, pointing over at the shadows. He followed where the toddler was pointing and saw people standing near the wall. Someone invaded his hideout!

Cap swore under his breath. They had been spotted! He signaled the rest of his group, and they all leaped out into the light.

Dash immediately ran forward, following instructions his mom told him before they entered. He had scanned the cave as they walked through, and located Jack-Jack before they even saw Syndrome.

He sprinted towards his baby brother, reaching him in seconds. Nobody even saw him move until he stopped in front of the playpen. He reached down, but his hands were blocked by the invisible force field protecting the toddler.

Dash was shot backward, the electricity traveling through his hand and shocking his body. He flew across the room, just like Syndrome did when he first touched. He hit the wall behind him with a grunt and fell to the floor. He stood back up, one hand against the wall for support.

Syndrome chuckled, and everybody stared at him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention?" Syndrome asked innocently, holding up a controller with a blue button on it. "There's a force field on it. And it can only be shut down with this button." He shook the controller to emphasize his point.

Everybody took this as their cue and launched all they had at getting that remote. Quicksilver and Dash sprinted at Syndrome from opposite directions, but Syndrome threw the remote in the air. With his hands-free, he shot two beams out, catching both the speedsters.

As it was in the air, Violet used her powers to put a force field around the remote and bring it towards her. Syndrome then used the beams to throw the speedsters towards the younger girl, releasing them just as they got close enough.

They barreled into Violet, knocking her off her feet. She lost her balance and her concentration, so the purple bubble around the remote disappeared. It fell back down, directly in Syndrome's hand.

He held it in the air triumphantly, and Cap threw his shield at it. The shield knocked the controller out of his hand, hit the wall behind him, and bounced back into the captain's hand as he ran over to his assassins to help untie them.

While the remote flew through the air, Helen stretched her arms out, reaching over the supervillain and grasping it in her hands.

Her hands snapped back to her body, where she was still standing at the front of the cave, along with Wanda. She slammed the button down, but nothing happened.

She looked up where Jack-Jack was being held and the force field was still there. It didn't disappear. She hit it again, but nothing changed.

She stomped up to Syndrome, one arm stretching out and grabbing him by the neck, lifting him up into the air. "Why didn't it work?" She growled, staring down the villain.

His hands were at his throat, trying to pry off her hands, but he laughed. He laughed! Helen was infuriated. She threw him to the ground in disgust, and he took several large breaths.

"You'll never get him back," Syndrome swore and kicked his rocket boots into gear. He pulled another remote out of his back pocket and pressed it. The force field opened, and Syndrome flew into the pen with the toddler.

"Momma!" Jack-Jack wasn't laughing anymore, he was crying. Helen sprinted forward and saw wisps of smoke coming off her youngest. Jack-Jack was about to turn into the fire monster. Syndrome made sure to stay away from the youngest Parr.

As soon as Syndrome was inside, the force field started to come back down. Helen ran towards the shrinking field, but she wasn't fast enough, and the two fastest were still on the floor, trying to get up from their fall.

She wouldn't make it in time. But Wanda entered the battle, playing her own hand. She used her powers and stopped the force field from going down completely. The blue and red mixed, making a purple that looked like Violet's.

Helen put on more speed, desperate to make it there and jump inside with. Then she could save her baby. The gap was just big enough for her to make it through.

Helen launched into the air, but Syndrome pulled out two little spheres and threw them. One attached to Helen's suit, and the other to Wanda's jacket.

The second they attached, they exploded, throwing both of the women back. The force field finished closing, and Syndrome pressed a button on his wrist controller.

"I got your son!" Syndrome shouted through the barrier as the area that the playpen was in disappeared in a blink.

Dash and Violet ran to their mother and helped her hit up. Quicksilver went to his sister, making sure she was alright. They were both ok, a little dirty and cut up from hitting the rocky ground, but they were alright.

Natasha and Clint were free, Cap had finished sawing through the duct tape and ropes holding them down with his pocketknife a moment ago. So they had their assassins back, but they lost Jack-Jack again.


	13. Holy Robots, Batman

"J, can you do a scan, and get a rough number of how many of these things are actually out here?" Tony asked his AI, flying above the open water. He was surveying the area from above, while the rest of the people on his team were on the ground, waiting for an estimate.

"Processing," JARVIS announced, and Tony left him alone for a second to get the numbers. On the screen in his mask, he watched the red dot dance over the water, highlighting the metal under the waves. Tony figured they were in for a boatload of trouble when most of his screen had red highlights and JARVIS wasn't even finished.

"Finished," JARVIS said after what felt like an eternity. "There are approximately 276 omnidroids under the water, sir."

Stark whistled from within the suit and flew down to the ground, touching his helmet so it receded back into the suit and his face was showing.

"Ok, ladies, we've got about 300 of these bad boys under the water here. We don't know if they are activated, but we need to destroy them anyway." He paused and gave a cocky grin. "That means no half-done jobs. These things need to be destroyed enough that you couldn't tell the difference between the motherboard and the shell to a hermit crab."

"So smash away," He shouted, mask reappearing over his face and he flew backward into the air while the ground crew below him ran to the water. Hulk roared and splashed his big green fists into the water, almost splashing the billionaire above him.

"Woah, watch it big guy," Tony called through his comms, narrowing avoiding the spray. Hulk just grunted in response, nostrils flaring. He tore through the water again, making his own wake.

Thor was not too far behind him, using his hammer to propel himself across the water. He purposely angled his path to cut right in front of the Hulk, splashing him in the face with the mist.

Hulk roared and sent his hand flying, making a giant wave go against the tide and hit Thor.

Thor laughed, his now-soaked cape flying in the wind. Tony watched with a small smile as the two friends batted with each other for a few minutes more before turning their focus to a new play toy.

Hulk dove underneath the water and grabbed the giant omnidroid by the arm, and dragged him as much as he could to the surface. Thor swung Mjolnir around, keeping him hovering in one spot above the water, before aiming it downward and dove.

In one movement, Hulk brought the body of the omnidroid up as Thor was coming down on it. They connected with a boom, his hammer cutting through the body like a hot knife through butter. It teetered in Hulk's grip until he let go, and it splashed into the water. Wires poked out of

the interior, but no electricity sparked off it. They must be inactive.

Shortly after Thor and Hulk ran into the water, Frozone and Mr. Incredible joined them. Frozone used his powers to freeze the water in front of them, and he hopped on his snowboard to ride it out to the first omnidroid. With a ton of past practice and experience, Mr. Incredible ran beside him. It had taken years and a lot of embarrassing falls to be able to run on that ice, which was significantly more slippery than regular ice.

When they came through to the first omnidroid, Bob dove right into the water, speeding down like a bullet. He touched the bottom and used it as leverage to lift the omnidroid by the feet. With a heave, he flung the robot up, clearing the surface and flying in the air.

Because he was waiting for it, Frozone aimed his hands at the omnidroid, shooting icicles at it. They didn't pierce the exterior, but it froze the joints around the legs. Before it could hit and sink back into the water, Frozone touched the water in front of him. Making sure it was extra thick, it froze until the robot hit it. With only a few cracks in the ice that held the heavy machine, it stayed above the water.

Bob jumped out of the water and onto the flat glacier. In swift movements, he pulled the legs from the body and broke them as well, dropping the useless limbs into the water. With the help of his buddy, Mr. Incredible peeled back the outside metal layer and Frozone froze the insides, rendering the electronics useless.

When that omnidroid was finished, the friends high fived, sharing a smile like how it used to be in the old days.

Tony watched from his own on the ground, before picking out his own target. It stood no chance against him. He dove down into the water, having JARVIS activate the underwater breathing machine to his helmet. Recent changes made him update his suit to be compatible underwater and high in the atmosphere.

Breathing in the filtered air, Tony used the propellers in his boots to circle around the omnidroid.

"Hey, JARVIS?" Tony asked, scanning the structure of the robot with his eyes. The pieces and parts of the metal showed up in his vision, giving serial numbers and company numbers. "Show me the most vulnerable spots on this bad boy." Tony looked at the corner of his mask at his weapons reserve, checking the number of missiles he had.

"Done, sir. They are shown in front of you here." The map of the robot was highlighted in certain spaces, four to be specific, that were the weakest.

"Perfect," Tony grinned and held his two hands out in front of him. Four missiles popped out of a compartment on his forearm. Taking a second to aim, he took a deep breath and hit the button, releasing the missile.

The twirled around in the water, before connecting with the robot. It only took a few seconds after that for the rest of the body to fall apart, disconnecting in the water. Tony smiled to himself, the process going a little easier than he originally expected it to go.

He was going to move onto the next one when his name called over the comms called him out of the water. He put the boosters on his boots and shot out of the water, coming to rest on the beach where the other half of the team was waiting.

"Where's the kid?" He asked, looking at Helen's empty arms. They couldn't have failed, right?

Cap shook his head and looked out at the water. "How's it going out here?"

Tony sighed, a metal hand running through his slightly damp hair. "Wonderful. We have destroyed a grand total of three robots out of 276."

Steve sighed and the leaders looked at each other. They knew they had to go after the kid, but considering they had no idea where he was and the more pressing concern were the robots, they had to make the tough call.

Cap turned back around to his group, addressing them. "Ok, now we need to focus on the omnidroids below the surface. We have a total, but we don't know how much damage can be done with them, so this is our main priority."

Helen snorted grimly and stared at him. "Main priority? I don't think so, Captain. My _son_ is still out there with Syndrome. He could be god-knows-where by now, and you don't think that is a _priority_?"

Cap shook his head. "No, ma'am. Your son is first and foremost the most important thing here right now. But neither of us know where he is, and I'm afraid that when these omnidroids are activated we are going to be too occupied to find your son. So our best bet right now is to destroy them before they can do any damage. Then we can find Jack-Jack." He explained smoothly. Helen frowned, but he made a good point, so she agreed. The rest of the group agreed as well.

Tony was impressed. He hadn't seen that smooth talking side of Steve before. It was intriguing.

Cap's group started to walk towards the water when the sight of everyone else exiting made them stop. Bob ran over and hugged his wife, kissing her forehead gently when she told him what happened. Frozone was a few feet behind him, talking with the kids for a minute. Whatever he said seemed to excite them.

Thor walked with a stumbling Hulk next, and the Hulk hit the ground with a thud. Groaning and roars came from the green monster, and Natasha knew immediately what was going on. She jogged over to the Hulk and crouched in front of him. She held her ungloved hand in front of him and recited the lullaby.

"He,y big guy. Sun's getting real low." After the lullaby was complete, instead of Hulk laid a naked and shivering Bruce. He was covered by Hulk's extra-large shorts, but Wanda and Pietro still covered Violet and Dash's eyes. Thor flew up and into the air, the opposite direction of the water. He came back minutes later with a new pair of clothes for their scientist, who accepted them gratefully.

"So why the drawback guys?" Clint asked, Natasha standing shoulder to shoulder with him. She did the lullaby to help Bruce transition from Hulk to himself, but since the battle on the helicarrier, the monster had always frightened her a bit.

Frozone spoked up from the front. "Thor actually had a really great idea. He thought sending lighting through the water would fry all the circuits, and theoretically, it could. But we don't know if the omnidroids being not operational would let it actually work, so we came up with the next best idea."

"We may not be able to fry the circuits, but we could freeze them in place, so it slows them down. And if we can get inside, it could mess up with the wiring."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking where a brilliant idea like that came from Thor. Thor almost laughed out loud. He was quite smart, actually. Nobody really paid attention to that. He was the strongest avenger after all.

"Let's do it, then." Cap said and Frozone walked to the edge of the water. He placed his palms face down on the surface of the water and pushed, sending ice crawling out deeper into the lake. It was a slow moving process, the lake was huge.

Sweat rolled down his face, but he finished. Sooner than he had expected, the entire lake was now a block of ice, trapping the omnidroids inside it.

Everyone was happy, high fiving each other. Their problem was fixed, and now they could focus on finding the youngest member.

Before anyone could do anything, a rumbling on the ground knocked everyone off their feet. Watching from their backs on the ground, the Avengers and Incredibles saw as the ice Frozone had just made cracked and splintered. The shaking continued, and soon all the omnidroids that had been previously frozen broke free of the ice. They used their claws to climb their way out, looking almost like zombies looking for a handhold on human limbs.

Above them Syndrome hovered in the air, his hand on a remote control.

"What do you think of me now, Incredibles?" Syndrome spread his arms out to the sides, wanted to feel every ounce of power.

"These omnidroids have gone to the peak of perfection and beyond. There is no stopping them once I hit this button." He flipped open the lid on the remote and revealed a large red button in the center of it.

"Once I hit this button, you will know that Syndrome is the most powerful super in the history of mankind!" Syndrome shouted this as if it was his dying declaration to the heaven, and slammed the button down with his thumb.

Everyone on the ground flinched, waiting for something horrible to happen, but nothing came.

Syndrome stared at the remote in his hand confused, hitting it a second time with the same result: nothing. The omnidroids that previously climbing out of the ice actually stopped.

"What is going-" he mumbled to himself hitting the button harder and harder a few more times.

The Avengers and Incredibles watched even more confused than he was.

"Did I forgot to-" Syndrome asked himself an unfinished question and flipped the remote over. He pulled off the back covered and immediately knew what was wrong. He turned it so the backside of the remote was facing the superheroes on the ground.

"I figured it out. I put in the batteries the wrong way." He chuckled to himself as if he thought he was the most hilarious person in the world. He dug out the batteries with his fingers and rotated them until they fit in the right way. He snapped the cover back on, and cleared his throat.

"There we go. Now, your world is mine!" He shouted and pressed the red button. With a lurch, the rest of the omnidroids broke through the ice and crawling towards the beach. The superheroes crawled backwards as fast as they could, avoiding the robots.

Syndrome laughed as he flew above everyone, watching his creations be brought to life in this new world.


	14. Blow A Kiss

**Hey guys, guess what? I've got some exciting news! You all are so awesome I can't even believe it, the first story in this series, 'That Was Totally Wicked' has hit 10,000 VIEWS! Can you believe it? I certainly can't. Now, this story is getting pretty hot too, we've hit a 1,000! That is so awesome.**

 **Did you guys see Incredibles 2 yet? How was it? I haven't seen it yet, so no spoilers yet ;)**

 **Well, other than that, there's nothing else. These next chapters are going to be action-packed, I guarantee it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The ice and water combination waved back and forth, lapping up the shore dangerously close to the supers. As all the omnidroids rose out of the water at once, a mini tsunami was created and shot to the shore.

Instantly, Wanda and Violet put up a protective in front of the shore, matching the high of the wave. The braced themselves for the crash of the water, need to protect themselves, their friends, and the entire town.

The wave hit the mixed-colors wall, and bounced back, hitting the oncoming omnidroids. A few of them in the front lines fell, but the ones behind floated with the wave, lumbering closer.

Syndrome laughed from the skies and the superheroes stumbled to their feet, struggling to stay up as the ground shook under the omnidroids' legs. His plan was working. They had no idea what was in store for them. Taking one last look at the chaos he created, he turned and flew away.

From the ground, Tony saw the supervillain take his cue and leave. He was not about to let that happen.

"I'll be right back," He growled to the captain beside him. His mask flipped down over his face with a metallic click, and he shot up into the air. His boosters flew him towards the retreating redhead, gaining on him by each second.

Syndrome heard Iron Man behind him and whipped around. With a push of a button, a little machine shot out of his wrist, attaching to the arc reactor of Tony's suit.

Tony looked down frantically, trying to get a sight of whatever it was that latched onto him.

"JARIVS, what was that?" He shouted, still pushing to reach Syndrome. From inside his helmet, Tony saw Syndrome blow him a kiss and wave to him.

"What the- J what's taking so long?" He practically screamed, needing his AI to work faster.

"It appears to be a device holding a significant amount of electrical charge. Estimated damage is-" Before his assistant could finish, Syndrome pressed another button, setting off the charge.

Tony was seized as the electricity flew through his metal suit and into his body. The blasters stopped working, along with every other electronic in his suit and body. Tony was only awake for a moment, but that moment his brain registered the pain and one thought before he blacked out.

He was falling.

From the ground, Cap held his hand in front of his eye to shield the bright sunlight, trying to see their billionaire. One minute he was flying after the villain, but now as he looked, Tony was falling out of the sky.

"Tony!"

Steve had an instant flashback, seeing Tony falling from the sky in New York. After fighting the chitauri, Stark sacrificed himself to save the city, only to fall down to the ground. Steve felt the same the first time it happened, helpless.

Shaking his head to clear the image, he found himself back in reality.

"Son of a gun," He cursed under his breath, watching as he fell closer to the ground.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said as he started spinning his hammer, aiming to get enough wind to launch himself in the air. Before he could jumped, Bruce stepped forward, Hulk's oversized pants wrapped around his waist.

"Here we go again," He mumbled to himself, already turning green around his neck. In seconds, Hulk was back, fully fitting the pants. He pushed off his massive green legs and shot towards the billionaire, growling all the way.

Clint stood in the back, smirking softly. "I guess big green really does have a soft spot for shell head."

The rest of the team stood back and watched as Hulk leaped into the air and snatched Tony, clutching him close to his chest. He came crashing down on top of one of the omnidroids, using it as a step. Like stepping stones, Hulk jumped from omnidroid to omnidroid, until he reached the beach.

He dropped Tony ungracefully into the sand, and Cap immediately ran to his side. He went to rip off the face plate but his glove was met by a small electrical shock. He pulled back his hand immediately and staring over his friend's convulsing body.

"We need to get that thing off," He pointed to the device attached to the arc reactor, "And we need to fend off those."

"Done and done," Thor said as Hulk and Mr. Incredible ran towards the omnidroids behind him. In one movement he shot a lightning bolt at the little piece of electronic with his hammer. It flew off, hitting the ground rolling behind them, shooting off little sparks until Natasha stomped on it with her rubber boot, crushing.

Thor then turned and ran with the other strongmen towards the omnidroids and the barrier.

"Take it down!" Mr. Incredible shouted to his daughter. Violet looked concerned and kept her hands up, keeping the wall in place.

"Do it!" He yelled, running right for the energy wall. Shaking her head, Violet dropped her hands and Wanda did the same, right as Mr. Incredible charged through it. The omnidroids were now free and crawling up the shallow beach waters. Hulk roared and beat his chest, before slamming right into one. He grabbed its legs and swung it around like a baseball bat, knocking aside three other robots.

Thor flew in from above, Mjolnir aimed down, lightning sparking off the sides. He yelled a war cry and cut right through the legs of the robot, causing the metal ball to splash back into the water.

Mr. Incredible ran up, and grabbed the body of the robot and threw it as far as he could, into the middle of the lake. They moved onto the next, as the scary amount of omnidroids advancing on the beach.

Cap bent over the billionaire, carefully touching his suit. There were no more electrical shocks, which was good. But the normally bright blue pulsing arc reactor was dull, and bring his ear close to Tony's mouth, he didn't hear any breathing.

"If the charge turned it off-" Steve talked to himself as he kept a hand pressed over the arc reactor. Immediately he came up with an idea. It was a long shot, but their entire job was based on those, so it had to work.

He waved Pietro and Dash over, the two speedsters. He explained to them his idea and they both looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure, Cap?" Pietro asked.

"I don't want to hurt him. I've never tried this before," Dash looked at Tony's unconscious body as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Yes. We need to try it. And too much longer the shrapnel's are going to get in his heart. So we need to do this _now_."

Steve dug his fingers into the suit, right around the edges, searching for the switches. After New York, Stark had made sure to put an automatic release for the chest plate in case anything like that ever happened again. He had shown the whole team where they were, but they were hidden enough to never be found by someone who didn't know.

After he flipped the switches, the chest plate released with a hiss, popping up. Steve grabbed it and threw it aside, leaving Tony's bare chest.

Steve instructed the boys on where to place their hands. Pietro was on the right side of Tony's chest, right underneath his collarbone. Dash was on his left side, right above his ribs. Before they touched his skin, Pietro and Dash rubbed their hands together at super speed, creating electricity in between their palms and fingertips.

" _Now!_ " As soon as Steve called it, Pietro and Dash pushed their hands onto his skin, shocking

the area. Fury had shown him once how to use a defibrillator, and with his photographic memory, Steve remembered exactly where to put it.

It one shock, Tony's whole body jumped, and miraculously, the arc reactor started glowing again.

"Thank God." Steve took off his helmet set it aside, rubbing his sweaty hair free. Pietro and Dash stood back up, running off to join the rest of the supers fight off the robots.

Moments later, Tony's eyes fluttered open and he looked side to side, trying to figure out where he was. He looked around hazily until he focused on Steve's blue ones.

"Am I dead?" He croaked out. Steve chuckled lightly and laid a hand on the billionaire's shoulder.

"Not yet, Stark. But we need to get you a new suit, you're kind of half-naked."

Tony looked down at his bare chest with eyebrows raised and nodded. "On it, Captain."

Tony brought a metal hand up to his ear, pressing a button on his comm. He talked quietly for a moment, and Steve guessed it was JARVIS. When he finished, the two of them watched the skies until a bright streak showed up in front of the beach. It headed for the ground, right in the direction of Tony.

It a smooth transition, the new suit covered Tony and his old suit completely, creating an all-new one. In less than a second, it was done, and Tony was sitting up in the sand.

"Alright, help me up, Spangles," Tony said, holding up a hand for Cap to grab. Cap just shook his head and started to walk away.

"Are you nuts, Stark? Your heart just stopped. Give yourself a couple minutes." Cap put his helmet back on and picked his shield up off the floor, sliding it onto his arm. Tony frowned and used his hands to stand up, keeping them out for balance.

"No, I'm fine, I'm good-" Tony started to stay before the dizzy spell started, and fell back down on his butt.

"Ok, I'll be a minute." Tony laid back and watched as the rest of his teammates battle the robots as he took a breather.

Frozone was creating sheets of ice and sliding across them, freezing the legs of the robots. They broke those easily, but then he was back again with a new layer. Mr. Incredible wasn't far behind him, snapping the legs that were frozen like twigs and dropping them in the water. However, even losing all its limbs didn't stop the omnidroids.

They rolled forward then, crashing through everything. Then Violet and Wanda worked together again, using their powers to pick the ball up in the air and rip it apart, the two colored energy pulling at it like toddlers fighting over a toy.

The dismembered robot hit the water, wires short-circuiting in the water. On the other side, Dash and Pietro were running around the omnidroid claws, using up its energy. With all the directions the two speedsters were running, the omnidroid arms and legs got all tangled up in a knot. It splashed down into the water as well.

Slowly, one by one, the omnidroids were falling, but it wasn't fast enough. More robots threatened to spill onto land, soon overwhelming the heroes.


	15. Freeze!

Steve Rogers growled and headed towards one of the omnidroids in a full-blown sprint. Frozone was ahead of him, heading towards the same robot. Lucius was freezing the joints where the legs connected to the body, making it hard for it to move. When he got close enough, Cap spun around, using the moment to gain speed for his shield and let it fly. The vibranium shield flew towards the frozen leg at a terrifying speed, striking it hard enough to rip it right off the body. The leg splashed into the water, its claw making some final movements before the water short-circuited the wiring.

Cap smiled with a little satisfaction, and he and Frozone did the same with the other legs. Taking them down one leg at a time was working, but it was inefficient and time-consuming.

Cap thought of an idea. "Lucius hit all of them!" Cap called out from the ground and he looked back confused but did what the captain said. Frozone made himself a bridge so he could slide on with his board and slid around their second victim, freezing all of the joints at once. When he finished he jumped off his ice path and hit the ground next to Cap, rolling into a standing position.

Cap swung his right arm backward, grasping the shield by the edge of the metal, and he flung it forward, hurtling it towards the legs. It flew in an arc, crashing through all of the legs in one smooth motion. The omnidroid didn't even see it coming, and the body minus its legs fell into the water, making big waves. Those waves lapped up the other robots, splashing water up on their outer body.

Frozone pumped a fist in the air, celebrating the little victory. Cap gave his own smile, but he was more focused on the task at hand. They had taken down two robots, while they still had almost 300 to do.

Before Cap could even finish his thought, whirring caught his attention. Frozone's and his own head turned instantly towards the water, where the two robots they thought they had just taken down were powering back up. The little head that stuck out from the top glowed red again, brighter than it had before.

Cap cursed under his breath, saying a string of words that even Frozone turned to stare at him for. The first one rolled forward with the second right behind him, aiming right for the two heroes.

"Move!" Cap yelled and sprinted back towards the top of the beach, his shield latched again on his back as he ran. Frozone shouted, enunciating his sentence with some colorful language. Lucius was at Cap's heels in the first few seconds, but soon the hero who had the advantage of super serum running through his veins got the lead and blasted forward. Frozone's full-on running-for-your-life-sprint was Steve's walking pace compared to what the Captain was doing.

The omnidroids rolled behind them, getting dangerously close. Lucius turned around and ran backward, holding his hands out in front of him, and creating an ice wall. They broke through those easily, and Frozone growled in frustration. He turned his back to the robots again, putting everything he had into his run. He got close to the super soldier, before stopping in the middle of his sprint, turning and staring down the robots.

Steve was focused on running back, far away from the omnidroids while trying to create a plan in his head. He turned around when he realized that he couldn't hear Lucius's ragged breathing and saw him standing in the middle of the beach while the omnidroids rolled closer and closer.

"What is he-?" Cap asked himself and watched as Frozone built a multilayer wall of ice directly in front of himself. The omnidroids didn't seem to notice or care, and they just continued towards him.

Cap groaned. "The idiot's going to get himself killed." Cap unslung his shield from his back and sprinted towards back the danger, his shield held in front to protect him. The ice wall was almost a foot thick, but Cap knew it wasn't going to be enough. Frozone saw the rolling robots reached him, and he knew right then that they were going to break through this wall and he was going to die. But there was no time to jump out of the way.

"Lucius!" Cap called and tackled Frozone from the back, and used his momentum to throw the two of them to the side. Cap held his shield in front of both of them and used it to roll out of the way of the robots. The omnidroids crashed through the wall of ice, breaking it like it was a toothpick. They rolled over right where Lucius and Cap had previously stood, and they would've been squished. The omnidroids didn't see them when they jumped to the side, so they kept rolling forwards till they were at the top of the beach. They spun around, their red blinking eye searching the area for the two heroes.

"Freeze," Lucius commanded, instantly stopping all moment and laying on the ground motionless. Cap was confused, but he had been in the army long enough that if someone told you to do something in the middle of battle you did it, no hesitation. It was the difference between someone saving your life or killing it. So the two heroes laid on the ground, not moving while the red light flashed over them; the omnidroid was watching them for signs of life.

When the omnidroids were satisfied with their findings, the turned back and rolled away, heading right into town. Cap swore under his breath and the two of them jumped up and ran after the omnidroids.

"Cap, jump on!" Frozone shouted and blasted ice in front of him. At his feet, a longboard was produced and then he created another for the Captain. Steve had little experience with skiing and other winter sports, and he didn't care for snow at all. It reminded him too much of the train, and the fall. But he hopped on and followed Frozone quickly, his arms out at his sides for balance.

They zipped on the snow behind the omnidroids, catching up to their pace quickly. Cap placed two fingers to his ear, tapping his comm.

"We have two omni's heading towards town. Lucius and I are on them. Keep the rest on the beach, don't let them go into town." Cap paused and heard all his team's responses, and when they finished he tapped it again. "Stark, give me something."

Tony's voice crackled over the comms. " _Still out for now. I need a few more minutes to stand up and walk around, still can't do that. I'm trying to hack into the omni's interfaces, see if I can reprogram them from my suit, but there are some pretty heavy firewalls in there, and the technology is extremely advanced. More than I've ever seen. We'd need some pretty heavy firepower to get through it. I'm trying."_

Cap listened intently and instantly thought of a person who could help them. That friend could bring along a couple extra hands as well, which would help out with the robot problem.

"I know a guy, I'll call him up in a minute. Over."

" _Roger that."_

Cap focused back on the two robots in front of him, looking for anything that would work. He saw the circular head, where the eye would pop out, it rolled around with the body. If he timed it right, he could get to it and try to get inside.

"Frozone, get me up there." Cap order and Lucius looked at him like he was nuts. Cap smiled and gave him a little smile, Lucius reminded him of Bucky sometimes. "Just do it." Frozone shook his head but did it. Made a stopping point for himself with a little wall, then made Cap's go uphill, towards the top of the omnidroid. Cap watched the opening closely, counting the seconds it took to make a full rotation.

When it was open, Cap jumped on top of the robot, bring his shield down directly on the head of the omnidroid, breaking it in half. His shield slid through the metal easily, creating an opening just big enough for him to slide through. When Cap was inside, he jammed the broken head back into the opening, so he didn't fall out through the hole. Fortunately, the room with the control panels didn't rotate with the robot, so he was standing upright. Unfortunately, even with the head destroyed, the omnidroid continued forward. Cap swore loudly and pulled out his phone, hitting a name on speed dial and sticking it in between his shoulder and ear.

When the voice on the other end picked up, he was fiddling with the controls, trying to make the robot take a different path. They mumbled a greeting and Cap sighed with relief.

"Yes, thank God you picked up. We need some help, I'll send you my coordinates in a sec. Bring everyone, we need all the help we can get." Cap paused when the other speaker asked him a question.

"Yes bring him too. It would be good for him to be out a little bit."


	16. Play By The Rules

**Hey guys. School starts back up in like less than a week, so I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can for my stories before it starts. Anyway, sorry for such a delay on posting this chapter it took me a while to think about it. Just so you know, there will be a lot more action/fighting chapters in this story than the last one, I have a lot planned! ;)**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Yep, we'll see who it is! I think I am going to do more, I'm definitely planning on continuing this series and I would love to do some more Disney stuff!**

 **Jason Chandler: No problem, I'm glad your back and you enjoyed the chapters! Hopefully, these are getting better than some of the other ones.**

 **Alrighty guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Captain America grumbled under his breath about technology was a lot simpler in the 1940's as he stared at the billions of flashing lights and wires inside the omnidroid. Syndrome had bragged that his omnidroids were indestructible, but Cap didn't believe that. There has got to be a way to shut the blasted robots down, and they couldn't leave until they found that way.

Meanwhile, while Cap sat in the inside of an omnidroid, Tony sat on the ground trying to figure it out from the outside. He had a screen up in front of him, projected from his suit that had the omnidroid blueprints in them. He pinched two fingers together then spread them apart, enlarging the image and seeing the inside controllers: the same system Cap was seeing. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked over the individual wires and buttons, mumbling to himself various equations and ways that he could shut the whole thing down.

" _Rogers, flip the lever that is five down and six across from the top left corner. Then turn behind you and pull the three red wires hanging off from the wall there._ " Tony belted out instructions while he switched to a camera hanging inside the omnidroid so he could see the Captain.

Steve followed Tony's instructions carefully flipping the switch and pulling out the wires, backing away when little sparks of electricity flew off and died down. Nothing happened after a minute, and Cap looked around confused. Soon the omnidroid stopped rolling forward and sat there in its place.

Tony stared with equal confusion at his screen before it fizzled out and it was replaced by smiling Syndrome. Tony jumped and held his arm back away from him, the sudden appearance scaring him.

" _Sorry Tony, that's not how it works here. You gotta play by the rules."_ Syndrome's voice fizzled through Tony's own speakers and Tony looked down at his suit immediately concerned, swearing under his breath

"J, he hacked the suit! Get him out!," Tony yelled at his AI just as Syndrome's face disappeared from his screen and it was replaced with the video feed of Cap in the omnidroid. He was looking around worried and Tony split his focus. Half of it was on Cap making sure he was okay in the robot and the other on helping JARVIS kick Syndrome out of his system and putting up more firewalls to keep him blocked out.

"Gotcha," Tony whispered to himself when he had finally isolated the rogue piece of code that Syndrome was using to get access to his suit and shut it down. He was silently congratulating himself when Cap's voice brought him back to his situation.

" _Stark, something's happening."_ Tony immediately switched over to the camera in the robot and saw the inside, where Cap slid his shield into the holder on his back as he looked up at the screen inside.

"Rogers, what are you seeing?" Tony asked frantically, not getting a clear enough idea of what was happen from the cheap camera inside the omnidroid. He looked up and saw the still robot sitting in the sand, roughly a hundred yards away from him. Tony turned to look back at the beach where the rest of the Avengers were trying to hold off the omnidroids. It was a losing battle, and he and the Captain needed to get back into the game quickly.

Groaning, Tony pushed up till he was on his knees, breathing heavily. Cap would probably chew him out for getting up, but he felt better than he had a few minutes ago, so he needed to go help out Cap. "JARVIS, keep putting up those firewalls, I don't want that idiot getting in here again." Tony paused as if he was considering asking this next part. "And watch my vitals. They don't need me passing out again, so tell me if anything starts hitting dangerous levels."

" _Yes, sir,"_ His AI replied, and Tony shakily got to his feet. The world spun around him for a minute, but he shut his eyes and tried to block it all out. Taking a few deep breaths, making sure his heart wasn't going to pop out of his chest that exact minute, Tony started going through basic functions, making sure he could still do them. Clenching his fists, wiggling his fingers and curling his toes from inside the suit, moving his arms up and down, and taking a few tentative steps forward and backward. Satisfied he could move around again, he activated the blasters and hovers a few feet in the air, aiming a missile at a few of the omnidroids the rest of the heroes were fighting down on the beach. He launched them just fine, using his repulsors after them, and was happy with the result. His heart wasn't going to stop again, so that was good.

Steve stared up at the screen, feeling useless. He was trying to understand the lines and lines of code that flew in front of his face, bringing up pointless numbers and less into different equations. He knew plenty of code, Tony had taught a good chunk of it to understand the basics, but this was more advanced than he had ever seen. "Stark I don't know what this means. There's code running down the screens here, coming from inside the Omni I think. There's nothing here that I can underst-"

Tony listened to Cap's explanation before Cap stopped talking. Tony heard their supersoldier swear under his breath and picked up his pace to the omnidroid. "Cap, what's wrong?" Tony pulled up the feed to the robot and stared at the screen, trying to make out the words. Tony watched Steve just stare at the words he couldn't make out without answering him.

"Steve, I swear to God, answer me!"

Tony watched Cap drop his head and bring his finger up to the comm in his ear, sighing. " _This is going to self-destruct, Tony. I can't stop it. You gotta get out of the blast zone, you can't take another hit."_

Tony's eyes widened then narrowed, hitting a button on the side of his head and the Iron Man helmet dropped over his face. Gritting his teeth he activated his blasters and started to fly the rest of the distance.

"Hang on, Steve," Tony muttered, using his helmet to pinpoint where exactly it was going to destruct so he could get their soldier out in time. To his shock, almost every of the omnidroid came up red on his screen, an indication that is was explosive. Tony looked at the video projecting in front of his screen and saw Cap staring up at the camera, waving his hands in front of his face.

" _No Tony, get out of here! It's going to-"_

Steve's voice was cut off by the explosion that felt like it rocked the world. Tony saw the omnidroid explode before him before it hit him as well, knocking him out of the air and into the sand. Fire engulfed the remains of the omnidroid, and Tony shook his head.

"JARVIS, playback that camera feed," Tony almost shouted at his AI until it popped on his screen as he laid back in the sand, the explosion still taking its effects on his body. The video of Cap was pulled up and rewound until right before Tony had started moving.

Steve paced back and forth in the small contained space and Tony hear his own voice telling Cap to hang on. Cap looked forward at the screens that contained pictures of the outside around him and saw Stark flying towards. Tony saw the concern on his face as he glanced back to the computer and to the camera where Tony had been watching him.

In the video Cap repeated the same frantic warning, trying to get Tony away from the ticking time bomb that was the omnidroid, and cut off from his sentence. Before the explosion actually happened on the screen, Tony saw Steve pull his shield off his back and curl his body around it, bring him as much protection as he possibly could.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and the video dropped from his view, and when he opened his eyes again, his helmet was off and two very anxious assassins stood over him. Natasha kneeled next to the billionaire while Clint had his bow and arrow drawn, scanning the area around them while the fire blazed behind them.

"Stark are you alright?" Natasha asked, and Tony barely nodded his head, and Natasha helped him stand up. "We all heard the explosion," she explained, "and everyone else is holding the wave off, for now, to make sure you guys were all right."

Tony looked towards the fire as Natasha asked him her last question. "Where's Steve?" She asked, and Tony just shook his head, trying not to think about it. "Tony?"

"Nat. Stark," Clint called them out and picked up a piece of metal that was laying in the sand not even a few feet in front of them. He put his weapons back and picked up it, holding it up for the both of them to see.

Captain America's shield was held in the archer's hands, charred and streaked with black.


	17. Come Out and Play

**Hey guys, super long time, I know, I'm sorry, my school has been demanding and hard, but I got the next chapter! This story is going to have a lot of action chapters in it, just because there are _so many characters_ and I want to get all of them accurately. So here is this chapter, and...**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thanks! I hope he made it too! ;)**

 **Disneyheart3: Thanks, it's late but I hope you enjoyed your holiday!**

 **Jason Chandler: Yeah, I hope he's alright, you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Thanks for reviewing all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll be back soon!**

* * *

"No, no, no, no," Stark mumbled under his breath, staring directly at Steve's shield. His knees would've buckled if not for the suit helping keep him in place, while Natasha kept one hand on his shoulder.

Natasha tossed a glance over her shoulder to Clint, who understood it immediately and jogged away from the two of them. He disappeared around the burning omnidroid.

"That sonuva-" Tony started to curse, but Natasha stopped him.

"Stark, not now. We need to find Cap and help the others. These things aren't slowing down."

Tony's face was so red it looked like steam about to pour out from his ears. "There is no _finding_ Steve. I don't know if you saw him _blow up in a frickin' robot!_ " He hissed, pointing a metal finger at the burning hunk of metal.

Natasha shook her head, the bright red hair of the assassin bouncing lightly as she frowned. "I know, Tony, Clint's off to find Steve. But we need your head in the game right now, we can afford to lose two of you," She said, even though her voice was soft, Tony heard it over the battle in front of them. Reality sunk in, and Tony took a deep breath before nodded.

"Fine. Steve made a call before… he called someone. I don't know who, but he gave them our coordinates so we may have some backup." Tony looked at the rest of the superheroes battling it out on the beach, outnumbered by the robots.

"How's everyone holding up?" He asked and Natasha shook her head, scowling.

"It's not good. We're going to need a break and soon. I don't know how we can do that though," Natasha paused, and the scowl and concern were replaced by a grim smiled. "They aren't stopping, so we aren't stopping."

Tony nodded, a plan formulating in his head. "Ok, I have an idea. It's a long shot, but it might work for now. If not," he gritted his teeth, "at least nobody will be around her to fight anymore." Natasha nodded, all for plans like those. The ones with the biggest risks sometimes had the best results. Sometimes.

* * *

Clint kept his bow and arrow drawn, stalking around side the blown-up omnidroid. Natasha had told him to go look for their Captain, _or what was left of him_. Natasha didn't say that or anything for that matter, but Clint filled in the rest on his own. Even being supersoldier, there was no way anybody could survive being on ground zero of an explosion. Clint doubted even Thor could've survived anything like that.

Eyes scanning the empty beach, and he approached a grassy hill, where a small forest sat on top of it. Clint looked back at the robot, the smoking remains of it and judged the distance. It was possible. If Cap had gotten blown out from the top, he could've ended up in the forest. But it was all a guess. War was not predictable, no matter how hard you try to think it is. Clint had been in a few wars. There was nothing like it, and he didn't think he could go back. The strength and determination people had to protect a country was nothing like he had ever seen.

Double checking everything was clear and there was no sign of Cap, Clint sprinted up the hill, sharp eyes checking everything in front of him for enemies or giant metal robots. Being clear, he backed up behind the first tree and pressed his back into it, taking a quick breath.

After taking a short breath-fifteen seconds was all he needed-he continued on deeper in the forest, comforted by the cover the forest gave him from the omnidroids. He continued deeper, his combat boots instinctively stepping around the leaves and sticks laying on the ground, avoiding making any noise. In front of him, it was all forest, just bushes, trees, and grassy ground. No sign of any disturbances or their captain.

Suddenly, something moved across the tree branches, rustling the leaves. Clint reacted instantly, drawing his bow and following it with the arrow, finding a squirrel running hurriedly away. He sighed and dropped his bow, but a flash of blue on a tree behind him caught his eye. He drew his bow again and stepped closer to it, sighing in relief when he recognized what it was.

"Guys, I-" He pressed a gloved finger to his comm, starting to tell his teammates that he found the Captain, when a high pitched buzzing filled his head, cutting off his words with a groan. His comm was connected to his hearing aid, but he could hear that sound with or without his aids. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached to rip it out when the penetrating buzzing stopped and he let out a breath of relief. Replaced with it was an unfamiliar voice that soon became very familiar.

" _Barton, how lovely to see you again! Well, you can't see me but I can see you! Is technology an amazing thing,"_ Syndrome taunted in a playful tone that made it even more creepy.

Clint snarked a reply with a sneer. "Well then, come out and play."

Syndrome laughed over the line. "Ooh, maybe I'll take you up on that offer, but not now. I do have a friend that'll come play, though."

Syndrome was silent over the line, and instantly Clint was nervous. He sprinted to the tree line and looked down at the battle before him. Nat had joined the ground fight, and Tony was hovering in the air, above everything. They had been talking about a plan as he left, and he guessed that plan was being put in action. Suddenly, on of the omnidroids on the edge of the pack, stopped advancing on the rest of the heroes, and turned its single red eye towards the forest, almost looking directly at Clint.

Clint swore out loud and sprinted back to the tree where he had found Cap, slinging his bow over his shoulder by his quiver and took one final glance towards the beach, where the omnidroid stretched it's long legs in a gradual pace, controlled by Syndrome. He was showing off the power and control he had, and it was starting to piss Clint off. But that could be saved for later, his first concern was getting Cap down and out of the way of the incoming threat.


	18. Just A Scratch

**Hey guys, I wanted to post this chapter a lot earlier, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write it, so I remade it like six times I swear. But, here it is, the finished product! There is a lot of whump (I love me some good old fashioned Clint whump! ;) But there will be more of that coming up soon.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thanks! He sure is!**

 **Jason Chandler: He really is, isn't he? I hope they give him an old-fashioned beat down! ;)**

 **Alrighty, guys, this is a long one, enjoy!**

* * *

Clint expertly climbed up the tree, using the nature-made hand and foot holds to propel himself further. He pushed himself to move faster, reaching Steve in a matter of seconds. He used two branches to elevating himself a few inches over Steve, balancing easily. Years of being in the circus gave him impeccable balance, along with some other neat little tricks.

Clint gave Steve a quick once over, trying to figure the best way to get him down without injuring him any more than he already was. Steve was unconscious, sprawled out on a thick branch that barely held his weight. He was miraculously intact from the first look, except for his suit. Stark had said that he curled up behind his shield before the explosion happened, and it was clearly noticeable. While the shield had been on his left arm, the destruction of the right side was pronounced.

His light brown boots were burnt a dark brown from ash and heat, but they were still attached and mostly functional. Certain strips of the leather were loose, but only barely. Below his knees, his pants were pretty much nonexistent. They were ripped and fluttering slightly-more like shorts than anything else- and his bare legs were streaked with black soot and blood.

His right arm had lost its glove and the rest of the sleeve, revealing a muscular arm. The back of his suit was tattered in strips, and on his front, slashed across his chest. The regular blue suit was covered in a scary amount of red, and Clint tried not to think about it.

Taking a quick look behind him, the omnidroid was moving at a leisurely pace, it's leisurely pace was taking massive strides with its long legs. Clint guessed he had less than two minutes to get him and Cap outta there. He swore under his breath as he turned back to the captain, cursing Syndrome in every language he knew. This was a game to Syndrome, a sick and sadistic game.

Being as careful as he could, Clint reached over, shifting his front foot to the branch with Steve and grabbed him by his wrists. He tugged Steve up until he was sitting up with help. His head lolled forward, chin pressed to his chest. Blood ran down the side of his face from an unseen cut, trailing down his cheek and neck, staining blond hair deep red.

The ground started to rumble, and Clint didn't even need to turn and look to know that the two minutes was almost up. Moving as fast as he could, Clint sat Steve up and stepped behind him, so they were sharing the same branch. It bent under both their weight, but held, unsteadily. As carefully as he could, he slid Cap off the branch and suspended him in the air by holding his wrists. Clint lowered him to the ground until he was about two feet from the ground.

Suddenly, the tree behind him was torn up from the ground, taking chunks of dirt along with it. The omnidroid threw the tree forwards, hitting the ground and rolling towards Clint's. Clint whipped around and saw the omnidroid rearing another claw backward, aimed now for his tree. Clint let go of Steve's wrists, dropping him. He landed on the ground in a heap, and Clint jumped off the tree just as omnidroid ripped up their tree, flinging Clint forward.

Clint hit the ground and rolled onto his feet and sprinted back to Cap. He grabbed the older man by his arms to help him stand up again before placing his shoulder underneath Steve's stomach, holding him up in a fireman's carry.

Clint turned on his heel and sprinted away from the omnidroid sneaking up behind him, running as fast as he could. Over the sound of snapping wood and his own breathing, Clint heard Steve groan as he hung over Clint's shoulder, head and arms bouncing freely against his back.

"Any time now, Cap," Clint grunted in between breaths as he dodged a small tree thrown over him. He grabbed a nearby tree trunk with his free hand and used the momentum to turn the corner. He twisted his head around, watching as he omnidroid stopped following behind him, only to run alongside him. Clint swore under his breath as the omnidroid easily matched his speed.

"Sorry 'bout this," Clint apologized in advance before he shifted Steve off his shoulder and around until he clutched him to Clint's chest. Clint dove off to the side holding Steve, twisting in midair as the omnidroid sent a claw after them, attempting to grab them. The claw missed snatching them, but one of the metal claws caught on Clint's suit and ripped, slashing his side open. Everything seemed to go slow motion as metal ripped through his fresh, drawing hot blood. Then everything sped back up and Clint was flung to the ground, landing on his back while still holding onto to Steve.

Clint groaned but had no time to lay for long before he had to get up and move again. He rolled to the side, holding onto Steve with one hand while the other pushed him up standing, all to avoid the claw that slammed into the ground right where they had just been.

Clint cursed out loud and flipped Cap back over his shoulder, sprinting for both of their lives to the biggest tree Clint could find. As soon as he was behind it, he dropped Steve and leaned him against the tree, kneeling down in front of him.

Clint patted Steve's cheek gently, trying to get a reaction out of the super soldier. "Come on, Rogers you really need to wake up." Clint ran his hand through the bloodied side of Steve's hair, searching for the source. Once he found it, he was relieved to know that it had dried up, so it wasn't flowing freely anymore. He then pressed his own hand to his side, where the hot pain hadn't gone away, only gotten worse with all the running and movement. His hand came back bright red with blood, the gash was much larger than his hand. He looked down at the black and maroon suit where the blood was camouflaged with. It slashed through his right side, curling around his front and his back. It was long, and bleeding freely. It also hurt like a son of a gun but Clint had more important things to focus on.

He slid his bow off his back and drew an arrow, pressing his back against the tree next to Steve. He hissed and groaned internally, taking deep breaths, forcing the agony in his side to the back of his mind, blocking it out until he could get him and Steve to a safer place.

He loaded the special arrow and drew the bowstring back, bringing it to the corner of his mouth. He kept it aimed at the ground, took a deep breath and listened for any movement, before jumping out from behind the tree. He aimed up and found the red unblinking eye of the omnidroid, letting the arrow fly as soon as he found it. The omnidroid shot its arm out at Clint, who narrowly dodged by flipping out of the way.

The arrow found its mark in the center of the red eye, the electromagnet arrow sparking as the electricity mixed with the wiring in the omnidroid, short-circuiting all of the technology inside. Clint laughed out loud and pumped his fist in the air, immediately regretting the action as it brought a fresh wave of pain. But nevertheless, he celebrated as the hulking robot's legs buckled and it fell to the ground, sparks jumping off the metal body.

A groan caught his attention and he jogged back to Steve, hissing slightly as he kneeled next to Cap, whose eyelids were fluttering and his head was rocking back and forth. Clint placed a hand on Cap's shoulder as his eyes opened all the way, looking around until they stopped on Clint.

Clint grinned cockily, almost as if he was about to laugh at a joke, but his eyes were full of concern and a certain sharpness, a thing Steve only saw when Clint was fighting. "Steve. How ya' feeling, old man?"

Steve gave something that resembled a smile as he shut his eyes for a quick relief from the pounding light and migraine forming behind his eyes. Something was dry against his cheek, he brought his hand up to touch the side of his face, fingertips coming back slightly red.

"Wha' happened?" Steve mumbled, shocked at the hoarseness of his own voice, but Clint didn't seem to notice.

"You got in a fight with a self-destructing robot and lost. I went to find you, and you were snoring in a tree while the rest of us were getting our butts kicked," He paused and huffed a breath, like a laugh, before his mouth turned to a grim smile and became serious. "I need to know how you're feeling because we can't afford to lose anyone in this fight. We're already outnumbered."

Steve nodded and took a mental note of what his body was telling him. The first word was pain, but that was expected. His memories had filled back in as soon as Clint had told him what had happened, and he remembered Tony talking to him, seeing the countdown, telling Tony to get away….

 _Tony_. Did he listen? Probably not. Was he hurt too? Steve's head snapped up and met Clint's gaze in so fast it looked like it hurt and immediately peppered Clint with questions.

"Tony. Is he ok? Was he in the explosions, did he get hurt? Did any of you guys get hurt?"

Clint shook his head, smiling as he looked at the ground, not even surprised at their leaders concerned for their well-being over his own. But then again, Clint would've done the same thing.

"Shellhead's fine, Cap. Just a little knocked up, he'll be fine. I need to you how you are because I don't know if that thing will stay down," He motioned around the tree and Cap twisted that way, looking at the sparking omnidroid laying on the ground in front of them and whistled softly.

He looked back down towards his body and figured out what hurt most. "A headache, a pretty big one too. Stomach hurts, and… my knee. That one really hurts."

Clint nodded. "You got some nasty scratches on your stomach there, so that's that. Which knee?" He asked, moving down till he was hovering over the Captain's knees, hanging out in the open.

"Left."

Clint would have guessed that. Cap's left knee was a dark purple and blue and streaked with blood from cuts on and above it. It didn't look to be dislocated, but it had been twisted pretty badly. Clint shared with his concerns with the Captain who took them in, nodding slowly.

"Let's see how well you can stand," Clint said, standing up with a near silent hiss, but not quite enough for Cap to miss.

"Barton. You ok?" Clint nodded and waved him off, wiping his previously bloodied hand on his pants.

He held out his hand and Steve gripped in tightly, and Clint hauled him up. On one foot, Steve tested pulling some weight on his injured leg and almost buckled as he did. Clint caught his shoulders before he could fall, and he shook his head.

"I can't stand on it," Steve said, sounding deflated.

Clint nodded. "Well, we need to get moving. Stark's going to lose his head if I don't come back with you, so let's get moving." Clint threw Steve's arm over his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around the soldier's waist, giving him something to hold on to. He made sure to put Cap on his side that was currently _not_ bleeding, not needing to concern him with that fact just yet. It wasn't too bad, just a scratch.

Clint and Steve limped out of the forest, leaving the sparking omnidroid laying in the dense brush before hitting the sand, back to the battlegrounds. Clint stumbled forwards, catching himself before he could fall. Steve looked over in concern, hearing the suddenly ragged breathing from the archer and the slightly pale face.

"Barton, are you ok?" Steve demanded, eyes caught on the slight off-coloring of Clint's suit, some areas darker and some a brighter red. Clint just mumbled something under his breath and kept his eyes focused ahead, his only goal to reach Tony and Natasha.

"Nat," Clint gasped through the comms, hoping it was not too noticeable. "I've got Steve." Clint and Steve stopped and stood where Iron Man and Black Widow previously where when they were making plans. He saw her call to some other people and sprint towards their direction. Tony's voice cackled in over the comms from his spot in the air.

"Barton, you've got Steve? Is he alright?"

Steve smiled as he stared over the lake where Tony was. "Steve can speak for himself, you know. I'm fine, Tony."

Steve heard a sigh of relief over the line with another sarcastic Tony line. "Thank God. Now I'm going to ask you to refrain from jumping into any more destructing robots, if you could. I know it sounds like the best thing to do on a weekend." Steve chuckled lightly, knowing full and well that this was Tony letting out some relief.

When Natasha finally reached them, she almost sighed in relief too. Almost. What was training for if she didn't use it?

"Steve. You all good?" Steve nodded and gestured to his knee.

"Knee's kind of banged up. I'll need a few minutes." A soft cough and grunt from Clint caught both of their attention, dragging their concern to him quickly and he staggered slightly, hand pressed up against his side.

"Clint, you alright?" Natasha said, immediately stepping forward to her partner, grabbing his shoulders. He shut his eyes and she grabbed the back of his neck for a second, searching his face for signs. He leaned into her hand as he pulled his hand away from his side, covered in bright red blood.

"Oh, God, Clint you're bleeding," Natasha gaped with more concern Steve had ever seen Natasha give. Clint rolled his eyes beneath his eyelids as if it was obvious.

"Just'a scratch."

Clint pitched forward, landing on his knees as both Steve and Natasha called his name out at the same time.

"Clint!"


	19. We Need You

**Hi! Guess what? Another chapter! This is a little one, but there will be longer ones with more characters soon. I don't really have anything else to say, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Jason Chandler: They are very tough, I think they'll pull through ;)**

* * *

Natasha dropped to her knees the same time Clint fell, grabbing his bicep tightly to keep him from falling on his face. Natasha heard Clint groan softly and she pulled him forward, his head resting on her shoulder in the crick of her neck. She kept one hand on the back of his head, curled into his hair while her other pressed over the wound as well, whispering encouraging words into his ear.

Steve watched with a certain awe as he watched the assassins interact, so comfortable and at ease with each other. They kneeled in the sand, Clint leaning into Natasha, the assassins wonder what they were going to do with the wound.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she gave Steve a glance, him standing on one leg, his injured leg held slightly off the ground. "You should sit to, give yourself a break." Steve gave a quick look to the battle out in front of them and Natasha shook her head. "Sit. We've got it." She commanded, and the Captain thought it was best not to ignore her. He lowered himself to the ground and kept his knee stretched out in front of him, pressing it tenderly to see if any of the pain had gone away. His chest ached, and he saw Natasha watching the wounds on him as much as she was watching Clint.

Carefully, Natasha placed her hands on Clint's back and laid him on his uninjured side, and got a good look at the situation in front of her. It was long and deep, but it was not very wide. She pressed her hand against Clint's putting more pressure on the wound. The position they were in brought back memories of fight the twins in Sokovia, where Clint go shot. It had been in almost the same spot as it was now, and Natasha didn't want to go through that again, almost losing her best friend.

She pressed one bloody hand to her ear, calling Stark over the comms.

"Stark, you need to drop some nanites down at my position. We've got a situation, Barton's down pretty bad."

" _Copy that, Widow. Sending some your way now."_

Natasha stood up and watched as Tony hit the blasters in his suit and flew back towards the beach where half of the original Avengers stood, dropping a small red and gold colored container before flying off back to the lake. Natasha snatched the container out of the air and popped open the lid. She dumped half of the contents into her hand, kneeling next to Clint and dropped the tiny little bug-looking machines on the wound. He hissed and clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth together as he bit back the groan trying to escape his throat. He was almost like he could feel every single robotic leg crawling into his wound, even though they were microscopic.

Natasha moved and did the same to Steve, dropping the rest of the nanites onto Steve's chest and knee, letting them do their work.

"What were those?" Steve asked confused but intrigued.

"Nanites," Natasha answered plainly as she put the lid back on the container and dropped it beside her. She kneeled back by Clint, gripping his hand tightly, giving him something to hold on to as the robots did their work. "Like Dr. Cho's machine, Stark made microscopic versions, used for situations like this. It isn't going to fix it permanently, but it'll protect it for now, and bring you both back into the game."

Steve nodded and hissed quietly like he could feel the pricks of robots that he shouldn't be able to feel. Slowly, the feeling lessened and he couldn't feel them or the pain of his knee and chest anymore. He bent his knee, carefully, the joint feeling sore but definitely manageable.

"That's incredible," Steve remarked, standing up fully on his injured leg, without feeling a lot of pain.

Natasha pulled Clint back up to his feet, who was looking a little better, and his face had adopted his signature grin again.

"Don't get to use to it, Cap. These things don't last forever, and they aren't really strong. They just kick off the healing process." As Clint said the words, he took a deep breath and pressed his hand against his side again, just as reassurance. He picked his bow up and drew back the drawstring, testing his ability to do so, satisfied with the results.

Natasha walked away to the small hill they had left Tony when Syndrome had attacked his suit and brought back an item Cap was missing.

"We need you, Cap." She said with a small smile, holding out his soot-covered shield. He flashed a smile back and grabbed it, sliding it onto his left arm.

When she walked back, Clint smiled genuinely and pulled her into a one-armed hug, both of the assassins burying their face into each other. "Don't be an idiot," Natasha whispered into his leather suit and Clint smiled into her hair.

"Yes, ma'am."

When they pulled apart, Steve winked at Natasha, and her immediate response was to flip him off. He laughed, loud and hard.

"Let's kick some robot butt!"


	20. Totally Wicked!

**Yo, look it! Another chapter in less than a week (I think...) Anyway, here it is, I'm trying to get a bunch of these in and it is working pretty well so far, at least in my opinion. If there's something you guys think I should change, let me know I'd love to hear it! Now...**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: You read my mind! Here's one with some of the Incredibles! ;)**

 **Jason Chandler: Thanks! Syndrome does need to have a good sit down! And thanks for the stats, it's kind of hard to find the official ones on the internet, everyone has different ones.**

 **Wow, you two are really consistent! Thanks so much to everyone that reviews! It really helps a lot! Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Violet was tired and exhausted, but a little part inside of her would admit that she was having fun. With practice and her expanded powers, she felt like she was unstoppable. She made herself invisible, snuck under one of the omnidroids and moved with it as rumbled on the beach. She dropped her invisibility as she was under, but brought it back as fast as she dropped it when the omnidroid eye circled around its body and looked underneath her. Suddenly, a covering slid back in the metal body, and a colored mist sprayed out where she was standing.

"Dang it," she hissed as the spray covered her body, revealing her position. The omnidroid stared at her with the red-eye and she stared back as if she was challenging it. She was a changed person; there was no more Violet the shy girl, who didn't like fighting.

She shrieked as the omnidroid sent one of its legs shooting underneath its body, aiming for Violet. She dropped to the ground, one bent at the knee and the other stretched out beside her, pressing as close to the sand as she could. She dropped her invisibility, and rolled onto her back, bringing her hands up in front of her. Purple energy floated out from them, and she seized the omnidroids leg, holding it in place. With one hand she held it there and used her other hand to gather all the legs and hold them in the same way. Once the omnidroid wasn't attached to the ground anymore, she held it above her using one hand to push it higher into the air as she used her other hand to stand up and touched the inside of her ear. Her arm and her body shook from the strain, but the omnidroid held.

"Wanda, _now!_ '

As they previously decided, Violet was going to get one of the omnidroids under her control, and when she gave the signal, Wanda would place all the other heroes under one of her force fields, protecting them. Wanda had asked if Violet wanted to switch places with her, use her force field to protect everyone, but Violet was insistent on being the one with the omnidroid.

As soon as everyone crowded under Wanda's protection, Violet used both of her hands and focus to swing the omnidroid around and around in a circle. Each rotation it made she spread it out farther and wider, knocking all of the other omnidroids down, or off balance.

A few of the omnidroids hit Wanda's force field hard, but she held it up. After four omnidroids piled on, Wanda was started to feel the strain. With a grunt she pushed upward, spreading her force field up, the robots sliding off the red tinted energy. Once they were off, the rest of the heroes slid out from the protective shield and back into fighting positions.

Violet finished swinging the omnidroid and dropping it into the water with a splash, knocking aside some of Frozone's ice that still floated in the lake. So far, it was a working plan to keep the omnidroids from heading too far up the beach. Her or Wanda would pick them up and throw them back into the water, making them the back of the never-ending robot wave.

" _Maximoff, Violet, we have a stray omni in the forest on the right. It's incapacitated right now, but we don't know how long it's going to stay that way. I'd feel better if it was shorting out in the middle of the lake instead of near the town,"_ Cap gave the order to them, back in the game.

" _What's it doing it all the way out there?"_ Violet heard Wanda ask over the comm, until she jogged up next to Violet.

" _Syndrome decided to send one after Barton and me after the first one exploded. He took it out, and we're back, but it's too close to comfort."_

Violet could've sworn that Wanda stopped breathing for a second, the air hitching in her chest before she exhaled loudly, almost looking scared. "Barton, is he ok?" In her concern, a thicker version of her accent slipped out, and Violet pressed her finger to her ear to her the answer clearer.

" _I'm good, Wanda. Little banged up, but I'm all good. Pissed off, mostly,"_ Clint answered for himself.

Wanda sighed in relief, and her emotions instantly switched, back into game-day mode. With a quick telepathic thought to each other, Wanda and Violet braced themselves and raised their hands. Like the other times, they had merged their power to work together, red and purple mixed in the air. Floating and twisting together, they tested their boundaries, the energy stretching their invisible fingers in between the trees and around the omnidroid. Lifting it into the air caused a few trees to creak and bend, but none broke.

The giant omnidroid, moved by Wanda and Violet, was pushed back from the forest and dropped in the middle of the lake. Stark, who was hovering in the air above the body of water, shifted slightly to avoid being in the splash zone. The omnidroid bobbed in the water for a moment, the red eye blinking back to life, before slipping under the crashing waves.

Violet cheered and pumped her fist, jumping up and giving a high five to Wanda, who shared her enthusiasm.

" _Vi, look out!"_ Violet only had a second to hear her brother's warning until she felt herself being pushed out of the way by a flash of blonde, and stumbled in the sand. She whipped around in time to see an omnidroid arm that had been aiming for her hit Dash, throwing him backward. He hit the ground and rolled and Violet bit back a growl, turning around, eyes filled with rage at the omnidroids surrounding her. Her eyes turned a deep shade of purple as energy grew around her fingertips, until she clenched her hands into fists and the purple shot out, blasting through the ground and crawling up the omnidroids' bodies, finding the weak spots and sneaking inside.

Then the omnidroids were ripped apart from the inside, exploding with hints of purple around them. Sheets of metal and wire flew into the air, and anyone nearby ducked, avoiding the debris raining down. The ground shook one last time before Violet dropped her fists and fell to her knees, shaking.

The heroes and the omnidroids seemed to freeze at the display of power from the young girl until the fighting resumed almost as suddenly as it stopped. Wanda was at Violet's side, taking the girls hands in her own to help her stand.

"Vi…?"

Violet shook her head, and gave Wanda a small smile, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I'm fine. I don't know where that came from, it surprised me most of all," she said, chuckling in between words. Wanda nodded sympathetically.

"I know how you feel. When we were in Sokovia, and Pietro…" she took a deep breath, emotion welling up as she found her brother in the midst of the battle, and watched proudly. "When he died, the same thing happened to me. It just happened, I guess." At the mention of Wanda's brother, Violet's head snapped up and she searched the area for her own brother-the one who pushed her out of the way.

He was standing a few feet away, eyes alert and bright behind the black mask, holding one arm close to his chest. Violet jogged up to him and pulled him close to her, hugging him tightly.

"Vi… can't… breathe!" Dash joked as his face was smothered in her suit, and Violet laughed as she pulled away.

"Are you okay, Dash?" Violet nodded, dark eye filled with concern.

He nodded the joking aside. "Yeah, I'm good, Violet. Hurt my wrist a little falling, but I'm alright. It'll be back to normal in no time." He said with a contagious smile and Violet couldn't help but smile too.

After a pause of silence, Dash asked the question that had been on his and everyone else's mind. "That was, pretty insane. Those omnis were ripped to shreds! Can you do that again?"

Violet looked at her hands, still shaking slightly from the overuse of her powers. "I don't think so. That was a lot of energy, I don't know." Dash shrugged and flashed one last grin at her before he ran off to rejoin the fight.

"See if you can, 'cause that was totally wicked!"


	21. Ready To Play?

**Hey guys, wow it's been a long time I know, but I won NaNoWriMo with one of my original** **stories, and I'm pretty proud of that, so now I'm back! This is a short chapter, I know, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Either way, I'm back, and so updates should be a little better now (I hope)...**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Jason Chandler: Awesome about that database, thanks! And yes, Pietro is alive in this story, he was in the last one too, I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear enough. He is coming up in the next few chapters, though! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Alex Curry: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying. And I know its short, but you asked, and I delivered! Here's some Hulk, Thor, and Mr. Incredible!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Of course! They got some town saving to do!**

 **Nava-676: Awesome, I'm glad you like it!**

 **Emmy: I know... they were so close... ;)**

 **Alright, guys, I'm going to head off, I'll see you soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

A roar ripped through the air, and if the robots have feelings, they would've been intimidated. Hulk let another roar loose as he punched the through the bottom of an omnidroid, which did little to slow it down. Hulk grabbed at the insides and pulled at them, and even then it didn't stop. The frustration fueled Hulk's anger until he had completely decimated the robot, leaving it a pile of smoking metal on the ground. He loomed over it, snorting and pounded his chest.

Suddenly, a flash of metal and red cloth flew by Hulk and he whipped around, a humorless smile spread across his face. "Thor," He growled, words still somewhat a struggle for him.

Thor dropped down on the ground, throwing back his own smile at the rage monster. He glanced to the shoreline, where a new line of omnidroids loomed towards them. "Are you ready to play, Banner?"

Hulk snorted, shaking his head at the mention of the doctor's name. He brushed off the comment and smiled when Thor turned his head, not looking at him anymore, instead to stare at the wave of incoming robots. Brief memories of when they were battling alien in New York, Hulk lumbered over until he was standing next to Thor. He could barely contain the smile from creeping across his face as he waited for the perfect moment. Thor's hammer was hanging loosely at his side, but the cold determination in Thor's eyes signaled that it could be used in any second.

Before he was on the beach with the Hulk, he was flying out, helping out in as many places as he could. He had flown out over the water, dodging metal tentacles that had lashed out at him, and narrowly avoiding burning lasers. The red-headed man was almost right when he said the robots were indestructible. But Thor knew better. They were _nearly_ indestructible. His hammer made dents and did minor damage, but at his full force, Thor could take out a whole omnidroid with it. However, it used a lot of energy, flying at full speed and calling electricity from the sky to ignite the front of his hammer, and blowing up the omnidroid. When he didn't have an easy matchup- some omnidroids were particularly harder than others- he didn't walk away unscathed. Even being a god, sometimes they bleed. Himself more than others.

Fighting the omnidroids reminded him of fighting The Destroyer way off in the little town in the middle of nowhere, with Jane and the Warrior's Three. Except for this time, he had his hammer, and there wasn't anything he needed to sacrifice to win. This was a fight of pure brute and strength. Eventually, he believed that Tony or someone would figure out a way to use their strange Midgardian technology and stop them.

Thor could tell the Hulk was up to something, and he had a guess that he knew what it was. He kept his head focused towards the oncoming robots, nearly reaching them now, but kept his peripherals on the Hulk next to him. An ugly green smile could be seen, and Thor tightened his grip on his hammer.

The next instance, Hulk's fist shot out sideways, just like it had during the battle of New York, which had previously caught him off guard. This time, Thor was prepared for it. Just as the fist was about to hit him, Thor brought Mjölnir up just in time for Hulk's fist to hit that, not his head.

Hulk and Thor turned towards each other, Hulk staring at him in surprise while Thor wore a satisfied grin. "Maybe next time, big guy," Thor shrugged and flew off directly towards the first omnidroid, leaving Hulk huffing loudly. He growled and banged his chest with his fist, and sprinted forward, barreling into the first robot.

Not far from them, their other resident strongman was working hard to keep the omnidroids under control. Even with the extensive shoreline, they had managed to grab the attention of all the robots and kept them to where they only came upon their section of the beach, so at least the rest of the town was relatively safe. For now, at least. Mr. Incredible was working with his wife, the perfect duo, even fighting killer robots. They had taken the middle section of the beach, which inevitably had the most amount of robots. With a few directions put up over comms, they had developed a system. Bob and Helen would grab three or four omnidroids to fight for themselves, and send the rest to the left with the Captain, Clint, Natasha, their two children, and Lucius, or to the right with Thor and Hulk. Those two had the biggest pile of dead omnidroids, and they were moving at a better pace. Being close to 300 robots, in the beginning, they had gone done to probably 200. But it came at a harsh price: everyone was bone tired, and in some instances, it was beginning to show.

Helen wrapped herself around the legs of the omnidroid and it fell forward, into the sand. Bob ran to the top and punched out the red blinking eye-the first step in the process that could take out an omnidroid.

Suddenly, Helen spoke up over the comms, her voice sounding tired even over the sound of battle and bad connection.

" _Cap, Stark, does somebody have something to give us a break? I need one bad, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one."_

Various voices agreed over the line, and Cap answered first. " _I've got a few reinforcements coming in, they'll be here soon, but it's not going to fix anything long term._ "

" _I've got a plan, but I'm going to need a few more minutes until I can put it in action, but if it works, we may just get that break."_

Helen sighed and took a quick glance at the sky, where Iron Man was flying around. "Make it soon, Stark," she muttered under her breath as he turned back to the fight.


	22. Million Dollar Smile

**Hey guys, I'm baaack! Sorry for that leave, I know I didn't warn anybody of that, but I had a story that needed to be finished so I put all my efforts into that. But it's finished now, so I'm back to my regular stories! This is short, I know, but I wanted to get it posted so I could at least give you guys _something_. **

**REVIEWS:**

 **Nava-676: I'm glad you are enjoying it**

 **Emmy: Thanks!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Yeah, writing the Thor part was a lot of fun!**

 **Jason Chandler: Yep, he'll be running around more ;)**

 **Alex Curry: Thanks! the strong guys are always ready to break something...**

 **Adam Carver: I'm glad to provide!**

 **Alright, guys, again I am sorry for the time gap I realize how long it's been, but I'm here now so we'll get to finish this! Enjoy!**

* * *

The screams of jets above them caught the attention of all of the heroes. A sleek plane flew above their heads, and a thick clang echoed through the sky. A metallic whirring filled the air, and a large gun dropped out of the bottom of the plane.

"GET DOWN!" Cap screamed, recognizing the jet as a friendly, and warning his team. Everyone dove to the ground, covering themselves with whatever they could. Wanda and Violet teamed up and held up a giant mixed force field. Cap grabbed Clint and Natasha and pulled his shield over the three of them, while Tony had JARVIS put up his own shield. Without a moment of hesitation more, gun let loose, spraying bullets across the lake. The Omnidroids turned their attention to the plane, blasting their own weapons at the weaving plane. The jet missed most of the blasts, remaining mostly undamaged, while it's bullets were completely ripping apart the robots.

The line of omnidroids that were pushing their way up the beach was forced back to the water, while the less fortunate ones were completely destroyed. Cheers rose from the heroes as they watched, hands pressed over their ears at the ground shaking noise. Once most of the robots were forced back into the water, their round bodies sinking below the surface to look for some form of cover, the plane put up its gun and dropped down to the beach. The heroes were given a moment of reprieve as the new players entered the game, having already taken out a considerable amount of omnidroids. Metal pieces were strewn across the sandy beach and sunk in the water, a rough estimate from Tony said only about a hundred remained.

As the backdoor to the jet opened, Cap slid his shield on his back and ran over. He stood waiting with a smile as the faces emerged. Steve had called in help from the first people knew could help pack a punch.

The King of Wakanda himself stepped down from the plane in his Black Panther suit, a smile spread across his face. T'Challa stuck his hand out and Steve shook it heartily, clapping the king on his shoulder. Behind T'Challa, his sister Shuri stood defiantly, vibranium blasters on her hands and she surveyed the battlegrounds observantly. With them was Nakia dressed for a fight and Okoye, the General of the Dora Milaje, and a few members of the aforementioned group.

"Thanks for coming guys, we really need the help. I'll get some people to help catch you up-" Steve couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice when he couldn't find the person he was looking for, but there were more pressing issues.

"Captain, we are missing one more person. Our pilot is coming to help as well," T'Challa said, his face serious. Steve nodded and turned around to call Tony to come to talk with them, what he missed was the sly grin that was sliding over Shuri's face. When Steve turned back with Tony by his side, his mouth dropped open seeing Bucky standing in front of him.

"Buck… you're the pilot?" Steve couldn't believe himself when he said that, but Bucky just pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're here," Steve confessed when he pulled back and Bucky shot him a million dollar smile.

"I'm glad to be _doing_ something."

"Captain, what is the plan?" T'Challa broke through the quiet conversation with formality. The gears in Steve's brain were turning. They had a much better chance now, and he could see this to the end.

"This is how it's going to work…"


	23. Anybody Home?

**Whew, writer's block is killing me, man. I swear it took me like three years to write one little chapter. I know how I want this to end, it's just writing the stuff in between is the problem. There shouldn't be too much more of this story, 3 or 4 chapters maybe? Anyway, sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter. Summers finally here so I can focus on more writing. But I am going on a few vacations, but I'll write the outlines and post when I get back.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thanks! Yeah, I really wanted to put them in here, it made it a little more fun for me ;)**

 **Brave Chaser: Nope, not the end yet. There's more to come, just you wait!**

 **Alrighty guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you soon!**

* * *

"You better get a move on, kid, I can feel him breaking through the firewalls," Tony spoke over comms as he flew above the lake. He circled around the perimeter, lending a hand when the team on the ground was overwhelmed in fighting one of the omnidroids, but focusing on his main task.

"I'm almost there…" Shuri said under her breath, her fingers flying on the electronic keyboard in front of her. The Princess of Wakanda was camped out behind a few stacks of rocks, her kimoyo beads bringing up multiple screens and a virtual keyboard, displaying them on the rocks in front of her. She was working her way through Tony's suit, breaking through firewalls and leaving even harder ones behind to reach the core. Tony had explained the man they were looking for could hack into his suit, and Tony couldn't isolate the strand Syndrome was using on his own. As the resident techie, Shuri took on the job with a smile.

" _Sir, he's b-breaking...through my systems, I-I can't-"_ JARVIS' voice slowly fizzled out until it was replaced by the maniacal laughing of Syndrome. Tony could practically see the smile growing on the villain's face, and he scowled.

" _Hellooo! Anybody home?"_ Syndrome giggled over the line, fascinated with his own jokes. " _Sorry about your butler-dude there, Stark, but he was in my way._ "

"Kid…" Tony warned, knowing that if they didn't get something secure fast, Syndrome would be able to get into everything.

" _Ooh, who are you talking to? Can I say hi?"_ Shuri heard Syndrome in her own comm, and she moved from working on blocking him out from Tony's suit as a whole to one section at a time. She saw his code working its way down through the comms, and she shut that down fast.

"Comms are secure, Tony, he can't hear us," Shuri said with a sigh. One problem, only about a million more to go.

"Good job Shuri, but see if you can keep him out of the arc reactor. Last time wasn't exactly _pleasant_." Tony knew it wasn't a perfect plan with him flying around in the suit, open for Syndrome to come in and hack away. He really didn't want a repeat of the last time when Syndrome shut down his arc reactor and his heart stopped. Tony didn't really want to do it, but it was his plan and he was the bait. Glancing away from the codes that ran across the visor in his suit, he looked at the rest of the heroes battling off the incoming omnidroids.

"How 'ya doing, Cap?" Down the ground, the previously exhausted heroes had gotten a quick break, and it was enough for a quick renewal of energy. The Avengers and friends were placed around the coast of the lake, ready for the next robot to come out. Split up into groups of two, the heroes easily had the weapons and the skills to take down the advancing robots. Syndrome had called them indestructible, nothing strong or fast enough to take them down. Falling into the lake made the heroes guess that they were also waterproof, but there was one flaw. Even the most waterproof of electronics could short out in long exposure to water.

"We're alright for now, we're down to about… seventy-five I think. We're getting close, but you need to find Syndrome fast. I don't know how much longer some of us are going to hold out." Cap finally answered Stark when he took down his robot. One the ground fighting, the heroes had figured out the way to keep the omnidroids out of the count, for good. Take out the legs first, make them immobile and get them on the ground. Next was the red eye: smash it, destroy it whatever it takes and gets it off the top. On the inside, it was one of two options: mess with the computers and let it blow itself up, or-the more popular option-see what interesting ways they could blow it up from the outside.

Wanda and Violet had the most important job of them all. With all the exploding robots, they needed to protect the heroes as much as possible. Sometimes they put a forcefield around the robot; when Frozone had shot ice into the main circuits of the omnidroid Violet had encircled the robot and lifted it in the air, keeping the explosion of ice and fire inside the field and watching the spectacle from the ground. Other times, a protective wall was put up just to keep the heroes save while the omnidroid burned on the ground. The fan favorite was when Violet and Wanda had teamed up to grab one of the omnidroids and lift it into the air, exploding it and changing the sparks into fireworks.

Tony watched with a ghost of a smile at the team on the ground. Distraction was a big part of the plan. Forcing Syndrome to focus on multiple threats at one time was the goal, keeping him stretched thin so they could sneak in and take control. He and Shuri were coding endlessly, trying to keep him out of the suit. Secure comms was step one and it was done. Next was tracking him in the suit, while not killing Tony in the process.

" _Aww, you kicked me out! I wanted to see who your friend was..."_ Syndrome whined, his voice high pitched and nasally. If he kept talking like that, Tony swore that he could kill the man himself. " _Besides, I didn't know you wanted to be back in the air, Tony. Did you like what happened last time? I can do it again!"_

"Shuri, I've got the code isolated, but I can't track it far enough to find out where he's at. Can you follow it? I'm going to try and keep him from using my suit," Tony shouted, sending the rogue piece of code doing to Shuri so she could follow it. Tony programmed the suit to fly in a specific pattern and kept it autopilot, tracking the other part of Syndrome from inside his suit. He was trying to sneak into his weapons inventory.

"Not today, buck-o," Tony whispered, blocking Syndrome from his weapons and sticking up more firewalls than ever before. He expected the villain to give up and move onto another part of the suit, but Syndrome focused even harder on the weapons, breaking down Tony's firewalls. Tony didn't even realize it was happening until he heard the noise and felt the two missiles he kept near his shoulder blades were coming out of their casing. He swore under his breath and worked double time to keep him out. Tony couldn't stop the missiles from launching, but he changed the course so they nosedived for the lake and not his friends.

"Incoming!" Tony shouted, just for warning the ground team for the lake explosions. Much to Syndrome's dismay, the launched missiles didn't hit the heroes and instead blew up the lake water and hit some of his omnidroids.

" _Not nice Stark, not nice,_ " Syndrome growled, all the joking out of his voice. Tony had his own snarky reply ready, but Shuri's excited voice cut through his sentence.

"I've got a location!" Shuri had followed the code through multiple servers, the code bouncing through multiple countries, almost losing her a few times but she followed it through. He wasn't far, only a couple miles away. Cap stepped back from the fight and pressed a bruised hand to his comm.

"Helen, Violet, you're up."


	24. Jerk

**Whew, I told you guys I'd be gone for a bit but I'm back now and man it feels good. I love vacations, but it's always good to come back home. Anyway, this is a long chapter as an apology for my absence, and I'm really going to try and finish up this story soon, we're getting so close! I'm excited!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thanks for the info! And yeah, no way would Syndrome stand a chance against Thanos...**

 **hermionegrangerfan2017: Yep!**

 **Alrighty guys, enjoy! I'll be back soon!**

* * *

After she had backtracked Syndrome's connection and followed the single line of code back to his hideout, she couldn't keep the triumphant smile off her face. She doubled checked to make sure comms were secure-she couldn't have done all that work to get a location only for Syndrome to hear it-and relayed the information over the comms. Almost instantly, Helen and Violet went off like a shot.

In the last moment decision, Helen had parked her sweet, custom made Elastigirl bike near the edge of the beach, just in reach in case she needed to go. And now, she was glad she did. She slid over the tailor-made seats and felt as Violet jumped on right behind her. With a roar, Helen revved the engine and the mother-daughter pair flew off. Helen sped down the small neighborhood streets, silently thanking local police departments for clearing out the civilians. The heroes didn't want to worry about civilian safety while fighting off robots created by a maniac.

Violet's arms wrapped around her mom's waist as tight as he could, face pressed into Helen's back with her long black hair whipped around. Violet loved her mom's bike, she really did. The way it looked, and how cool her mom looked when she was riding. But actually riding it herself? It was a little to fast for her taste, and to many bad "what if..?" scenarios ran through her head when she rode it. The bike was cool, it was just more her brother's speed. Dash loved the bike and rode it whenever he could, which was mostly when their parents weren't around.

Helen took hairpin turns at neck-breaking speeds, constantly looking down at the screen installed at the front of her motorcycle; her map was pulled up and she followed the red blinking dot, slowly getting closer and closer to it. Closer to the dot meant closer to Syndrome and his hideout. And closer to Syndrome meant closer to her son. Syndrome had been hiding out in a small cavern area roughly two miles from the lake filled to the brim with omnidroids. Just far enough to keep his distance, but close enough to control them from the safety of his hideout.

Pushing the bike to the max around the final corner, Helen came to a screeching halt at the top of the hill. Violet let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she carefully peeked over her mom's shoulder. At the very bottom of the hill was a beaten dirt path that disappeared behind two giant boulders, the entrance to the cavern. The once popular cave had been an amazing attraction for the small town, but when the inside started to crumble, it was deemed too dangerous for the public to visit and it was shut down. Sealed off and forgotten, up until now, that is. The cavern had been abandoned for years, so how long was Syndrome using it as his hideout? Helen was disgusted with the thought that Syndrome could've been living in their own neighborhood, right under their noses this whole time.

"You ready?" Helen whispered over her shoulder, pushing all those thoughts aside Helen focused on the main problem. Getting her son back. Helen didn't even know how long Jack-Jack had been gone, but it was growing longer with every minute they wasted.

Violet opened her mouth to answer but shut it again almost right after. She wanted to say she was ready but was she? This was her little brother that was missing. If something went wrong, even just the smallest thing, it was Jack-Jack they were talking about. To be completely honest, the entire situation brought Violet's panic levels through the roof, and she was amazed that she hadn't lost it by now. Violet had slowly grown to love being a superhero, loved fighting and saving the day. But none of them dragged on this long or was this personal. Violet was tired, and she was starting to get pissed.

"Ready," Violet said more confident that she expected, eyes hardening and smile wide. It was time to finish this. She placed one of her hands on Helen's shoulder, and the other on the seat of the bike. If this was going to work, she needed to keep physical contact the whole time. With a deep breath, Violet calmed her mind and pushed out every stray thought and anything that could distract her. Almost instantly after, they were completely invisible.

"That's my girl," Helen whispered as she turned off the bike engine and let it roll down the hill silently. They were working with the element of surprise, and neither of them wanted to lose it. At the bottom, Helen parked her bike behind some rocks, giving it just enough cover to hide it from sight, but close enough that if they needed to make a quick escape it was right there for them. Helen gave Violet a quick break to catch her breath and did a visual reconn of the area. She stretched out paper thin so she was flat over the top of the rock, staring at the cavern entrance. Wooden beams rotted through stretched across the opening to close it off were obviously broken through and poorly re-attached. Someone was inside, and Helen prayed she could get her son back from them.

"Good job, Princess," Tony Stark congratulated Shuri on tracking the location as the rest of the Avengers continued to fight the omnidroids. "Now can you see if you can come to kick the ginger out of my system before he decides to drop me in the middle of the lake?" Tony asked, eyes flashing back and forth as he read through the streaming lines of code. Autopilot wasn't an option anymore, Syndrome that taken that out, so he was having to manually fly, counter hack to keep him out of the suit and fight over the weapons. Tony Stark was a genius, but he only had so many hands.

"Working on it, Stark," Shuri mumbled under her breath. His voice was light and slightly sarcastic, but she knew he wasn't joking. Syndrome had already tried to turn Iron Man's own weapons on the heroes and short out Stark, she guessed there would be no hesitation to knock him out of the sky. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, whispering the correct codes and patterns to herself. Syndrome was good, but Shuri was better.

"And how about a better warning than just 'incoming' next time, huh Stark?" Cap joked mockingly and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, it's not like I've been trying to fight off his guy and like six other things." Tony had been in the air long enough for Syndrome to attack him, which drew out the code for Shuri to find the location of his hideout. With Syndrome trying every which way to take out the Iron Man suit, he didn't want to stay in the air longer than he needed. His part was done, now it was up to Helen and Violet to get Syndrome and bring home the kid.

"Heads up, I'm coming down," Tony spoke over the comms alerting the rest of the Avengers. Cap shot back a snarky comment but Tony ignored it with a smile on his face. Tony almost called to JARVIS to change the thrusters and take him down, but he remembered his AI being fizzled out right when Syndrome entered his wiring. With a sigh, he went to turn the repulsors in his arms so they would go down, but it wouldn't move. From inside the suit, he could wiggle his fingers in the tiny bit of space there was, but the metal exoskeleton would not budge an inch.

"What the-?"

"Hiya Stark-y!" Sorry, don't want you leaving to early, I'm not done playing with you yet." Syndrome's laugh came like a hiss over Stark's speakers and Tony growled.

"Shuri, he's got control of my suit. Make sure he can't get to the arc reactor, then boot him out!"

Syndrome tsked over the line. " Come on, Tony. Don't wanna talk to me? Fine, we'll just check how it's going down on the surface level," Syndrome said, and Tony was suddenly moving down to the ground. As soon as Tony touched down on the beach, some of the heroes rushed forward, thankful for another hand in the fight.

"No! Get back, he's got a hold of my suit!" With warning, the Avengers backed off, while Syndrome didn't seem to like that.

"Aww, where are they going? Don't they want to play too?" Syndrome asked like a whiny child that didn't get the toy he had been crying for. "Fine. You can play with them, Stark."

Tony felt his repulsors whirring up. "Get down, he's got my weapons!" Tony shouted out the warning and the heroes scattered. He felt a sense of deja vu when he had faced off with Loki in the battle of New York. He had been threatened with the scepter, Loki taking over his mind as he did with Barton and forcing him to fight the rest of the Avengers. There was only one problem. It didn't work with Loki then, but now he was under Syndrome's control.

With the familiar kickback of the repulsors, Syndrome forced Stark to shoot blasts of repulsor energy at his friends. Tony swore with every blast and frantically called up screen after screen in his mask. On the ground level, Shuri was working harder and faster than she had ever done before. She lost her balance when the ground shook below her. Shuri looked up to see some of the heroes lifted off the ground and tossed through the air, one of Tony's missiles had been fired at them. Curses filled the air and frantic apologies from Tony filled the comms, and Shuri picked herself back up and dove into the code. Syndrome was getting harder and harder to break through. They needed a distraction for them to fully kick him out. And soon.

Unknowingly, Helen and Violet were about to provide the perfect distraction. As quietly as possible, they had broken off the wood covering the entrance and worked their way inside. Helen was leading, but Violet kept one hand on her mom's shoulder the whole time, keeping them invisible. The cavern was dark and cooler than it was outside, almost even chilly and Violet couldn't keep a shiver from working its way up her back. As they snuck deeper and deeper inside the cave, soft laughing and the mechanic click of computers could be heard from behind a closed door.

"How are we going to get through it?" Violet whispered, her mouth right up against Helen's ear so they could be as quiet as possible. Helen stared at the door and smiled. There was about an inch gap between the floor and the door, just enough for her to fit through. Helen switched places, this time whispering into Violet's ear.

"Hold my hand until I go completely under, then stay here. Don't move until I open the door." Violet nodded and grabbed onto her mom's hand tightly. Helen slid to the floor and suddenly became extremely flat, just enough so she could fit under the door. Helen kept her one arm outside the door holding onto Violet's hand so she could be invisible while the rest of her body crawling under the door and into the room.

Inside, Helen held back a gasp. The abandoned cavern had been transformed, reinforced with metal to make it stable and expanded back, making it much bigger than it originally was. To her right, Syndrome had his back to her as he was focused on two big screened computers, hacking away. Light music played and he was mumbling to himself. On the screen, Helen saw the fight from Tony's point of view, all the Avengers on the beach fighting off the omnidroids while trying not to get hit from Tony's weapons. A soft cry brought her attention to the left, which actually made her gasp. The little noise set Syndrome on edge and he whipped around in his seat, staring at his hideout for the source of the noise. He didn't see anything, so he played it off that it was just the baby.

Helen almost cried at the sight of her little boy in the back of the cave. Jack-Jack was laying on a mat surrounded by what looked like a fence, fast asleep. Slowly, Helen let go of Violet's hand and she became visible again, retaking her regular shape. Syndrome didn't hear anything, he was too busy laughing at himself as he made Tony fire another missile into the crowd of heroes.

Helen was overwhelmed with rage and stepped forward lightly, so he couldn't hear her coming. Once she was directly behind him, she tapped his shoulder. Syndrome whipped around and stared into the face of Helen, face in a mask of shock.

"Jerk." Without warning, Helen forced all her emotions into her fist and punched Syndrome across the face, knocking him to the floor.


	25. Between You and Me

**Ok, so maybe not update on the same day, but the day after isn't too bad. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters after this I think? Not much longer. Anyway, quick thing, this entire time I think I've been called Helen "Mrs. Incredible" when it should've been "Elastigirl" so I'm going to change into doing that. Thanks for understanding.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessRainbowSodaPop: I'm glad you like it! Here's your update!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Thanks!**

 **Alright guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Violet had her ear pressed up against the door almost as soon as her mom slipped fully inside. At first, she didn't hear anything and that made her nervous, but a smile broke out when she Helen called him a jerk. Violet could hear the knockout punch through the door, and just a fast the metal door swung forward, almost knocking Violet off balance. Knowing that she wasn't in the spot her mom told her to be, she turned invisible and stepped backward until she was in the correct spot. When Helen peeked her head out the door, Violet reappeared innocently and her mom waved her into the room.

Right as Violet stepped through the door, something jumped out of the corner of her eyes. "Mom, look out!" In split-second reflexes, Violet put a purple force field around her mom. The blast that the seemingly unconscious Syndrome bounced harmlessly off the force field and Helen's eyes hardened.

"Vi, get Jack-Jack and get outta here," Helen called over her shoulder and Violet turned on a dime, sprinting to the back of Syndrome's hideout. Helen watched Syndrome's eyes flicker over to Violet running and his fingers twitch. He was waiting for a clear shot. Jack-Jack was his only leverage, he wasn't going to lose it that easy.

"Nuh-uh," Helen growled, stepping in front of his view. "This is between you and me."

Syndrome threw his head back with a laugh, head filling of flashbacks of a younger version of himself, looking up to Mr. Incredible. He was his hero, and all Syndrome wanted to do was work with him, prove himself. _I work alone,_ he had said. Up until they met again years later when Syndrome had found his hero once again, only to find that he didn't work alone. He had a partner.

"It was never between you and me," Syndrome hissed. "It was supposed to be me and _him_! It was supposed to be Mr. Incredible and _Incrediboy_ , not Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl."

This time Syndrome was prepared for the fist that came flying towards his face and he caught it. He twisted Helen's arm around, attempting to lock her arm in place, but suddenly her arm felt like it turned to rubber and she slipped through his grasp easily. Bob had told her about young Syndrome, little Buddy Pine who just wanted to be like the hero he looked up too and how he turned him down. Helen often wondered if Bob had taken him in if he let the kid work with him would there ever be a Syndrome?

Violet only turned back once to see her mom and Syndrome locked in hand to hand combat before focusing on the problem in front of her. Jack-Jack had woken up with all the commotion, and he was on the edge of crying. Violet remembered when they first tried to get Jack-Jack out of the cage, remembering how Dash merely touched the force field and got shocked across the room. She didn't need a repeat of that, and more importantly, she didn't have the time for a repeat. Working off pure impulses and half-thought ideas she wasn't even sure would work, she created a small baby-sized force field and pushed it slowly through the electrified force field, through the baby pen and right next to Jack-Jack. Making sure she didn't lose concentration, Violet carefully opened up a hole in the field, big enough to let Jack-Jack crawl through. As soon as her baby brother was in, she followed the same steps and brought him outside the cage. Just as Jack-Jack touched the ground, safe, she let out a big breath of relief. She had no idea that was going to work. Instantly after, she picked up Jack-Jack and turned invisible, intent on running out of the cave.

During the fighting, Syndrome had been keeping his eye on the kid, but Elastigirl never gave him a chance for an open shot. He grew more and more frustrated, and a voice notification from behind him saying that the other heroes had broken free from his hacking had pushed him to the limit. Syndrome pointed his finger when he finally had a clean shot and froze Helen, her face stuck in a mix of horror and rage. With a moment break, an evil grin spread across his face as he pointed his other hand at the opened door Violet was invisible, but that didn't mean she was gone.

Aiming where he thought the teenager would be, Syndrome fired off a shot through the door and held a satisfied grin when he heard a grunt and the invisible girl became visible once again, lying on the floor. Helen growled and stretched as far as she could, actually breaking free of Syndrome's freeze ray and resuming her attack with double the force. Nobody touches her children.

Violet blinked and coughed, pushing up from her spot on the floor. ' _Lucky shot,'_ she told herself angrily. She had expected Syndrome to try and stop her, but she was completely invisible, so there was a next to nothing chance of him actually hitting her. But he did. His blast had caught her on her left shoulder blade, bringing up a wave of pain and sending her crashing to the floor. She had created a small force field for Jack-Jack to land on when she couldn't keep a hold on him, and he was sitting safely right next to her.

"Come on, buddy, it's time to go," Violet whispered, scooping up the baby with her good arm and finishing the run out of the cave. Something felt out of place in her left arm, but first, she just needed to get out of there.

Once outside, Violet took a deep breath of fresh air, greedily gulping it down. She looked down at her little brother pressed up against her hip, and she blew a stray piece of hair off her face. "That was easy," she said sarcastically, catching up on breathing as she jogged over to her mom's bike.

"Don't move. I mean it," Violet ordered, putting Jack-Jack on the side of the rock so he couldn't be seen and worked on pulling out the bike. Her shoulder was on fire, and her entire arm felt weaker than normal. She couldn't hold a baby and roll a full motorcycle and check for incoming Syndrome attacks with one arm not working.

Just as she got the bike out onto the dirt path and picked Jack-Jack back up, Helen came running up behind her, waving her arms forward and hopping on the bike in record speed.

"We gotta go now!" Helen yelled and Violet was on the bike not far behind her. Before Violet could even be fully seated Helen revved the engine and sped off, over the hill and pushing the bike to the limit.

Violet opened her mouth to ask why the sudden rush before the ground shook below them and the cavern that they had just been in went up in a giant explosion. Violet's ear rung and Jack-Jack screamed, Helen, urging the bike faster and faster. Luckily, they had been just out of the blast radius so they were relatively unharmed, but Helen didn't slow back down until she was rolling on the beach with the rest of the heroes.

Helen grabbed Jack-Jack and pulled him close, closing her eyes and burying her head into his little shoulders just thankful that she got him back. At this rate, she was never letting him out of sight again.

"Mom," Violet shy voice popped up and paused, almost like she didn't know how to phrase the question. "Was he in there?"

"I think…-" Before Helen could finish her sentence, Bob was there, picking up his wife and youngest son in a breathtaking hug, lifting them up into the air. He wanted to say something, but the right words wouldn't come. He was too happy. Dash ran up right behind his dad and hugged Violet, pulling back just when she gave a small hiss of pain. The Parr family gave a tight group hug, overjoyed to be back together.

"We got him," Helen said with a sigh of relief over the comms. "We got Jack-Jack!" Cheers came over comms along with congratulations. The rest of the heroes had worked the omnidroid number down to just under forty, making significant progress. Helen also explained that she had blown up Syndrome's headquarters and the control center for the omnidroids.

"Was Syndrome also in the blast?" Tony asked over the line, finally able to regain control over his suit and touching base on the ground. A few good hits from Thor, Hulk, and Mr. Incredible sent the line of omnidroids retreating a few paces, just enough time for a quick rally. The Avengers and other heroes gathered up in the center of the beach, bruised, beaten but ready to end the fight.

"I don't think so!" A high-pitched nasally voice called out before Helen could answer, and all eyes looked up to the sky. For a moment the villain soaked in the sight of heroes looking up to him before he finished the rest of his statement.

"You thought you were so smart, blowing up my hideout and the control center so I can't control the omnidroids anymore. You almost had me beat," Syndrome laughed hysterically as he hovered above the once again advancing omnidroids. The heroes took up their defensive positions, ready to end it once and for all. "But I'm not going down that easy."

"If I can't have them, no one can." An obnoxiously red button on the underside of Syndrome's wrist popped up and he slammed it home with an evil smile. After a quick inhale of breath from the heroes, nothing happened, and they thought it was another malfunction.

Then, one by one, all the incoming omnidroids started to explode.


	26. The End?

**Almost done guys!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Disneyheart3: Nice! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A few precious seconds were wasting at the awe-inducing sight of the omnidroids running closer and closer to the heroes before completely exploding. The heroes were frozen in shock and couldn't move until Cap's clear order broke through the trance.

"Move!"

In a blur all the heroes were off, sprinting as fast as possible to get away. Knowing that they could be out of the danger in a blink of an eye, the two speedsters helped give a boost to some of the people hanging in the back. Not everybody had experiments or special powers that have them super speed.

Omnidroids seemed to be on a mission of taking out as many heroes as they could before they blew up, and on a few too many occasions the robots got too close. Wanda and Violet did their best to keep up a shield on the tail end of the heroes, blocking out the explosions when they could but some slipped through.

Footing slipped in the sand as the heroes stumbled when an omnidroid blew right next to them. Cap hauled up Frozone by his arm and practically through the hero over his shoulder as they ran. Frozone was surprised at first, but he took advantage of his position. Aiming carefully, he shot patches of ice on the ground underneath the omnidroid's feet so they couldn't get a grip. Frozone smiled and checked around him to make sure none of the Parr kids were around before calling the omnidroids an inappropriate name.

Bucky was frustrated. He was an assassin, and he was used to his targets to being actual living people. Not exploding robots. Bucky looked over to Steve who had one of the heroes sling over his shoulder and was picking up more by the minute, a sly smile spreading across his face. By the slightly concerned look on his face, Steve must've been just as confused as he'd was.

Iron Man flew right above the heads of the heroes, dodging thrown omnidroid arms and firing back. He was glad to be in control of his own suit again, and he wanted some payback. JARVIS scanned the crowd and gave Tony an estimate of about twenty robots left.

Thor was up in the air too, using his hammer for 'batting practice' as Stark would say. The God of Thunder had to admit, hitting the robots and watching them explode as they flew backward was amusing, almost as amusing as watching his mischievous brother pulled tricks on him.

T'Challa looked exasperated as he stared at the smiles on Shuri and Okoye faces. They were _enjoying_ this. This is not what T'Challa would've preferred to spend one of his few days off, there are almost a billion other things he could've done. While he didn't enjoy robots trying to blow them up, he would do anything for a friend.

Helen kept a death grip on her youngest son, with the rest of her family close by her. Syndrome tried to take everything from her, and she wasn't going to let him finish it when they were so close to being finished.

Clint and Natasha somehow made it to the front of the groups with a little help from Quicksilver and came to a stuttering halt when they realized a major problem. Their boots dug into the edge of the sand, hitting the concrete of the road in front of them. If the heroes ran forward anymore, they would enter the neighborhood and risk the possibility of omnidroids blowing up houses. Right on their heels, the rest of the heroes stopped where the two assassins were, realizing the dilemma themselves. Frantic glances behind them estimated about a minute until the omnidroids caught up with them and caused serious damage to the town.

"We need to stand our ground here, put up a wall, send 'em back, whatever we need to do to keep the 'droids out of the town," Cap called out, making the final decision.

Without even needing to be told, the Avengers and crew lined up along the concrete. Standing shoulder to shoulder, the heroes created a barrier from the beach to the town. Wanda and Violet put up walls stood on opposite ends, holding up a force field styled wall as a first defense. Tony hovered in the air with Thor close to him, lighting and repulsor blasts pounding the metal ticking time bombs. Frozone kept the ground icy and slippery so the omnidroids couldn't get a solid grip on the ground. And everyone else in the line kept up the barrage of weapons on the omnidroids, using whatever they could to take down the omnidroids. Omnidroids pushed up against the magic barrier, exploding right next to the heroes. Wanda and Violet put all their remaining energy into keeping the wall up and protecting the hero.

In what seemed to take forever, the number of omnidroids slowly dwindled down until they were down to the last five. The heroes were drained on resources and energy, but they stood strong. With their teeth and ambitions bared the heroes faced the final wave.

But just like any regular video game, the boss battle was infinitely times harder than the other waves. Watching the weakening heroes below him, Syndrome uses the last strands of communication between him and the omnidroids to give one final order. The remaining five omnidroids gathered together in the middle and used a special set of programming to change the shape and appearance of the omnidroids. In a level of technology that almost matched Stark's nano-tech, the omnidroids middle legs hooked around each other and pulled together, metal plates of the body fusing together and leaving one enormous omnidroid. Curse words were thrown to the wind as the mega-omnidroid lumbered toward the line of heroes.

The metal grew red hot while Wanda and Violet refocused their efforts into putting the force field around the omnidroid to contain the blast. Tension filled the air as a high pitched whistle filled the air and suddenly everything exploded in a flash of white.


	27. Hasta La Vista

**Wow, guys, this is it! We've finished! I'm so thankful for the support and amazing reviews you all have given me, trust me, this would've never finished without your help! ;) Let's do this one more time!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessRainbowSodaPop: Good! That meant my cliffhanger worked! Here's your update!**

 **hermionegrangerfan2017: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

 **Alrighty people, enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Wanda groaned as she blinked the sand out of her eyes. Her entire body hurt. Her mind-normally full with her own and other people's thoughts-was surprisingly empty. Bit by bit memories fell back into place until she remembered completely. _Syndrome. Omnidroids. Explosion_. Instantly switching back to threat mode she pushed up to her feet, hands held out in front of her with red dancing between her fingertips. Wanda turned a full 360 degrees, checking for any other immediate dangers. Her head pounded in sync with her heartbeat as she observed the damage around her.

Wanda and Violet had done their best to contain the blast of the mega-omnidroid to inside the force field, but it was a bigger explosive force than either of them have ever dealt with before. Wanda's worried eyes flicked over the bodies of her friends as they laid sprawled out on the sand. Closing her eyes as soon as her mind was free of cobwebs she filtered through slowly awakening thoughts of the rest of the heroes. She gave a loud sigh of relief. Everyone was fine, just unconscious. With a gentle nudge, Wanda helped speed up the process of waking up, and soon the Avengers and other heroes were sitting up in the sand, shaking their heads and rubbing eyes.

Wandering minds took of the moment of quiet to regain their thoughts until the sense that the mission was still incomplete took hold. They were missing one person, the one person responsible for the whole mess.

"Spread out, look for anything red. He was in the explosion too, he can't be too hard to find," Cap commanded, leaning heavier and heavier on his good leg. His bout with an exploding omnidroid was not pleasant last time, and he didn't appreciate the repeat. The heroes already battered bodies were pushed to the limits with the mega-omnidroid explosion, but no one would stand down until the mission was complete.

Moving out from the centers the heroes walked and limped slowly through the destroyed ground, checking behind rocks and fallen trees for Syndrome who seemingly disappeared. Helen clutched Jack-Jack close to her chest, eyes wide in alert. How did Syndrome keep slipping through their fingers? She couldn't bear the thought of him escaping and possibly losing her son again, or even the rest of her family-

"Got him." Mr. Incredible emerged from a corner of the woods holding an unconscious Syndrome by his cape.

"Is he dead?" Violet asked, not sure whether she was actually concerned or morbidly curious.

Bob stared down at the supervillain in his hands, wanting nothing more than to throw him in the lake and leave him there. "Not yet." But death was an easy way out. He knew it would be better to leave Syndrome for the justice system, let him rot in jail until he died. But nothing said Bob was going to give him to the police completely unharmed either. A quiet celebration was thrown right then and there on the beach, but the worn out heroes were at their max. Bob stepped to the side to call up Edna for some transportation for their prisoner, and just Edna style, a superhero-style police group pulled up mere minutes later. Syndrome was stripped of all his tech and locked in power-dampening cuffs by muscular superheroes. Syndrome threw threats as he was dragged to the armored vehicle, face almost as red as his hair.

"I promise you, this isn't the end! I will be back, and next time you won't know what hit you!" Syndrome broke out into slightly maniacal laughter, growing louder and louder.

"Ta-ta for now!"

The car doors slammed shut and Syndrome's taunts were cut off as the car simply blinked out of sight, like it was never there. The heroes were silent, mouths open and eyes wide.

"That is one weird dude," Tony commented with no trace of sarcasm. Silent nods of agreement spread across the crowd, taking in all that happened. All in a little less than a day, Jack-Jack had been kidnapped, they discovered a lake full of omnidroids, fought them off, got the baby back, and defeated Syndrome.

Without any words needing to be said, Helen took the lead and started the trek back to the Parr house for some well-deserved rest. The rest of the heroes followed the lead like sheep, leaving the mess of the battlefield behind. When Bob called Edna, she also promised a cleanup crew to come back and restore everything to the condition it was before they fought. Sometimes Edna was just too good to them.

The small Parr house was slowly filled to the max as the heroes entered the small home. Every and all available space was taken up, lying on couches and beds, or curling up with pillows and blankets on the floor. Injuries were triaged, the most threatening ones taken care of first and working their way down. Almost all of Tony's available nano-bots were used to speed up the process of healing, and even the most serious of injuries only needed stitches. Considering the battle they just fought, they were relatively unscathed. As soon as everyone was bandaged up, the heroes closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Two weeks later, the Parr's were finally started to feel at home again. The Avengers and friends went home a few days after the fight, saying their goodbyes and congratulations. With all the chaos, Helen didn't even realize that the day after the fight was Jack-Jack's birthday! He was two years old! The Avengers worked together and managed to get a cake for the kid when Helen said there just wasn't enough time, surprising the entire Parr family.

Now back into an ever so slightly regular schedule, Helen was looking through the mail with Jack-Jack on her hip. Violet was curled up against her dad on the couch with a book, while Dash faced Bob in a very competitive video game. Helen skimmed over the addresses, ignoring most of them until she got to the very end. A brightly colored postcard stood out against the bland white of the other envelopes. The tropical island picture had 'Greetings from Paradise!' Written boldly across the front. Helen couldn't think of anyone they knew that was on vacation, much less on an island. She flipped to the written side and couldn't escape the gasp that flew past her lips as she read the poorly written words.

 _This isn't the end, ta-ta for now._

 _Hasta La Vista!_

 _~You know who_

* * *

 **Whew. Done. Now, I can't officially tell you, but there may or may not be another story in the works to make this a trilogy. Maybe, maybe not. You guys will have to wait and find out!**

 **As always, thank you for all your support, and...**

 **Stay Hilarious, Be Awesome, Trust God, and Love Avengers!**

 **-avengersashley**


End file.
